Les ailes de l'espoir
by Kitsu-Sanada
Summary: Une vie éternelle aux côtés d'un ange, que rêvez de plus ? Lui il rêve d'évasion, il veut se sentir libre... La vie qu'il a choisi lui convient-elle vraiment ? Au fond de lui il en doute... De quoi rêve les anges ? Y'a-t-il de l'espoir parmis eux ?
1. Tansformation

**_Et voila le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire! bon désolée le prologue est un peu long lol mais j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire donc j'espere que vous prendrez du plaisir a le lire ^^ sur-ce bonne lecture et pour ce qui ont l'habitude de me lire, ne vous en faite pas je ne délaisse pas mes autres histoires ^^' Enjoy and Reviews !_**

Les ailes de l'espoir.

_**Chapitre 1 : Transformation.**_

"Sasuke ! Vite ! Sauve-le !" s'était écrié une femme.

"Quoi ? Mais..."

Les protestations du jeune homme furent interrompues par la découverte de la victime. La femme brune tenait l'être blessé dans ses bras, tachant sa robe claire de sang. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace. Il était vraiment dans un sale état.

"Je t'en prie Sasuke fait-le ! Ses parents viennent de mourir et il est gravement blessé. Il n'en a plus pour très longtemps."

Sasuke regarda le jeune homme qui mourrait un peu plus à chaque seconde. La femme l'avait posé sur un grand lit blanc et s'était légèrement écartée. Le jeune homme qu'elle avait ramené était blond et avait la peau très pâle. A le voir ainsi, on pouvait dire qu'il était beau. Cependant son visage était tellement déformé par la douleur qu'il était difficile de juger. Le coeur du brun eut un raté lorsque le blond ouvrit les yeux. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, le temps qu'il s'évanouisse mais Sasuke en était resté béat. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si pur... Il aurait put se perdre dedans s'il ne les avaient pas refermés tout de suite. Il ressemblait tellement à... un ange. Interrompant sa rêverie, sa mère lui tendit un couteau. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il hésita quelques secondes puis s'en saisit et s'entailla la langue avec. Il retira rapidement les vêtements du blond (qui étaient dans un piteux état), et commença le processus. Il fallait agir vite, sinon il ne pourrait pas le sauver. Il entreprit alors de lêcher chaque partie du corps qui présentait une entaille, mélangeant leurs sangs pour faire cicatriser ses blessures.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça pour sauver quelqu'un, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait cessé d'être surpris par cet étrange processus. Seulement, c'était la première fois que cela lui faisait autant d'effet. Il était naturel d'apprécier ce genre de chose, mais là c'était différent. Il était plus que perturbé, et ce malaise augmentait au fur et à mesure que sa langue parcourait ce corps chaud. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, il sentait une étrange contraction dans son bas ventre. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler. Il termina rapidement, pour échapper à tout ça. Il attendit un moment, pour s'assurer que toutes les plaies cicatrisaient bien. Finalement, une fois la guérison terminée, il se pencha vers le blond et murmura :

"Acceptes mon sang, s'il te plait. Il faut que tu l'accepte, sinon tu mourras."

Sur-ce, il sortit de la pièce, sa mère sur ses talons. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble. Elle s'était contenté d'observer, comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait ses pouvoirs en oeuvre.

"Ne t'en fais pas, il acceptera ton sang. Fais moi confiance."

"Tu avais dit la même chose pour l'autre et il est mort." répliqua-t-il amère.

"Cette fois ça marchera, je te le promes."

"Comment peut-tu en être aussi sûre ?"

"Le dernier était trop faible. Lui il est fort, ça se voit. Il a survécu un long moment à ses blessures, il s'en sortira."

"On verra bien." dit-il en s'éclipsant.

Il détestait que sa mère lui impose ce genre de chose. Il n'aimait pas mettre en danger les gens sous pretexte qu'il y avait une petite chance qu'il les sauve. Cela était toujours douloureux lorsque la personne qui contenait une part de son sang mourrait.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retourner dans la chambre pour voir comment cela se passait. Il avait trop peur de voir mourir cet humain si fragile. Il avait déjà tué quelqu'un en essayant de le sauver, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Son sang contenait une telle puissance magique que les plus faibles ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Cette puissance les dépassait et finissait par les consumer. Il ne voulait pas que cela se répète, surtout pas avec _lui. _Il ne le connaissait pas avant, mais il avait déjà un étrange besoin de le protéger et de le garder près de lui. Bien sûr, cela était égoïste, et ce serait au blond de choisir ce qu'il voulait, même si cela devait faire souffrir Sasuke.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa mère le rejoignit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Le processus est terminé." dit-elle visiblement ravie. "A présent il est à toi. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, il te sera redevable toute sa vie. Vous êtes liés par le lien le plus fort qui soit, mon fils."

"Ce sera à lui de prendre sa décision, mère. Je ne veux pas faire deux fois la même erreur."

"Comme tu veux. Va le voir maintenant."

Il obéit et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. Là, il vit le beau blond qui avait été assez fort pour accepter son sang et subir la transformation. Il s'approcha de lui, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Qui t'es toi ? Qu'est-ce que je fou là ? Et pourquoi je suis à poil bordel ?!" s'exclama-t-il mécontent.

Sasuke tressaillit. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un être aussi beau, et qui semblait si pur puisse être aussi mal poli. Il conserva tout de même son calme, et lui sourit gentiment. Futile manoeuvre pour le mettre en confiance.

"Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai 18 ans - en années humaines s'entend. Tu es ici parce que ma mère t'y a emmené. Tu étais gravement blessé et... tes parents ont été tués. Je suis désolé."

Le blond réprima la peine qu'il ressentait de la perte de ses parents. Il regarda Sasuke d'un air mauvais.

"Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi je suis nu. Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi ou ta mère qui a tué mes parents hein ? Tu dis que j'étais blessé mais tu mens ! Je n'ai aucune cicatrice."

Sasuke soupira. Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

"Nous n'avons pas tué tes parents. Ma mère t'a emmener ici pour que je te soigne c'est tout."

"Je devrais avoir des marques ! Les blessures ça laisse des traces. Qu'est-ce que tu m'a fait ?"

"Bien, si tu insiste. Je t'ai offert mon sang."

"De quelle manière ? Je n'en ai aucun souvenir."

"Ça tu le sauras en temps voulut. Dis-moi ton nom s'il te plait."

"Naruto Uzumaki." marmonna-t-il contrarié de devoir céder.

"Bien, Naruto. Quel âge as-tu ?"

"18 ans. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre."

"Ça m'importe. Je m'intéresse à toi."

"Ah ouais et pourquoi ? J'te préviens t'as interêt à tout me dire sinon je me casse !"

"Ne dis pas de sottises. Où iras-tu nu comme un vers ?"

Naruto se détourna, boudeur.

"Bien, bien. Je vais tout te dire mais ça risque de te choquer.

"Pff ! Tu parles !"

"Je ne plaisante pas. Tu es prêt ?"

Naruto fit signe que oui.

"Bien. Je suis ce que vous humains appelez un ange."

Naruto sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Sasuke sourit lui aussi.

"Tu ne me crois pas ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

"Non. Pas une seule seconde."

"Eh bien dans ce cas, laisse-moi te le prouver."

Naruto tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui se leva. Il retira son T-shirt, dévoilant une musculature parfaite, et ferma les yeux. L'atmosphère changea soudainement et une seconde plus tard, deux ailes noires se déployaient dans son dos, provoquant une bourrasque de vent. Naruto en resta bouche-bée. C'était le plus beau spectacle qui ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Les ailes de Sasuke étaient très impressionantes. Leur couleur, d'un noir profond, était parsemée de reflets bleus nuit. Ses cheveux noirs s'accordaient parfaitement à ses ailes et ses yeux étaient devenu rouges. Le contraste avec sa peau pâle était remarquable. Il était incroyablement beau, Naruto se surpris à penser ça. Sasuke sourit et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto.

"Me crois-tu maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

"O-Oui." balbutia Naruto encore sous le choc.

"Notre vrai nom est _Maitre-ailé._ Ceux que vous appelez _anges_ n'ont d'ange que le nom. Certains d'entre nous sont plus dangereux et violents que les humains."

Naruto grimaça.

"Je ne suis pas comme ça, rassure-toi. Mon clan est pacifique, de même que la majorité des autres clans. Les aggressifs ne sont pas très nombreux, mais suffisants pour provoquer des massacres. Pour eux, l'existence des humains est une erreur et ils veulent les éliminer. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant."

Sasuke replia ses ailes qui disparurent sous ses omoplates, sans laisser le moindre trace. Il se remit sur le lit et s'approcha de Naruto.

"Ce sont des maitres-ailés qui ont tués mes parents ?" demanda Naruto.

"Peut-être. Bon, tu veux savoir comment je t'ai guéri ? C'est une des caractéristiques des Maitres-Ailés. Notre sang contient une forte concentration de magie. Pour guérir les gens, on doit leur offrir notre sang, mais pas nimporte comment."

Il marqua une pause.

"Ce que je vais te dire risque de te gêner et tu vas probablement vouloir me frapper. Mais n'oublies pas que sans ça tu serais mort."

"Vas-y accouche !"

"Bien. Nous devons transmettre notre sang directement dans celui de la victime, via les plaies. La seule façon de les guérir est de nous entailler la langue et de verser le sang qui en découle dans les blessures."

Naruto mit un certain temps à comprendre. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu veux dire que..."

"Je t'ai lêché." interrompit Sasuke. "Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, on n'a pas choisit la manière de procéder. Je me suis entaillé la langue et j'ai lêché chacune de tes blessures. Nos sangs se sont mélangés et ton organisme a accepté la magie de mon sang. Heureusement sinon tu serais mort. Cela fait donc de toi un demi ange. Nous sommes liés par la magie et le sang à présent."

"Bordel... Je suis à poil parce que tu m'a violé ! Enfoiré !"

"Je ne t'ai pas violé imbécile ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie !"

"J'aurais préféré crever plutôt que tu me lêche !"

"C'est ça. Tu me remercieras plus tard. Grâce à ça, toi aussi tu auras des ailes. Notre lien sera indestructible. Je saurais toujours comment tu vas et où tu es. Je pourrais toujours te protéger et..."

"Que dalle ! Moi je me casse ! Hors de question que je reste avec un tordu comme toi ! J'ai aucune envie d'être lié à un mec !"

"Je comprends et je respecte ton choix. Tu as le droit de refuser notre lien et de t'en aller. Saches cependant que la sensation de manque te suivras toujours et que tu ne seras jamais complètement heureux."

"Rien à foutre ! Rends moi mes fringues."

"Heu... Tu n'en a plus. Ils étaient endommagés et j'ai dut les arracher pour te soigner."

"Bordel..."

"Je vais te donner les miens ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourras partir dès que tu le souhaitera..."

Sasuke s'assombrit. Ses yeux étaient à présent voilés par la tristesse.

"Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour toi si je m'en vais ?" demanda Naruto ému par l'attitude de Sasuke.

"En quelque sorte. Normalement, un demi-ange doit rester avec son créateur. C'est presque vital pour eux. Leur lien est trop fort pour que la distance soit supportable. Je ne te dis pas ça pour forcer ta décision, je t'expose juste le faits. J'ai fais l'erreur une fois de garder un compagnon contre son gré parce que j'étais trop égoïste pour le laisser partir. Il ne supportait pas sa vie et il a fini par... mettre fin à ses jours. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive de nouveau." dit-il en plongeant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Naruto. "Je veux que tu ais le choix, même si c'est contre-nature."

Naruto réfléchit longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Il ne savait pas quel genre de vie l'attendait avec lui, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Au fond de lui il sentait qu'il ne serait pas capable de partir. Et puis après tout, il n'avait plus de maison, plus de famille. Ici c'était son seul refuge.

"Je ne me sens pas capable de partir." finit-il par murmurer. "Cette idée... me fais mal."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu reste ?" demanda Sasuke les yeux brillants de joie.

"Oui, je pense."

Sasuke lui sourit. Il était tellement heureux ! Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras mais se retint.

"Prends tout de même le temps de réfléchir. Donne moi une réponse définitive demain matin d'accord ?"

"Ok, pas de problème. En échange, je veux que tu me racontes tout sur les anges et les demi-anges !"

"Sasuke ? Est-ce que le jeune blondinet a donné une réponse ?" demanda sa mère en entrant, interrompant Naruto.

"Oui mère. Mais je lui ai demandé de réfléchir jusqu'à demain."

"Je vois. Connait-il le lien exact entre l'ange et sa création ?"

"Pas tout à fait. Je..."

"Saches mon garçon, dit-elle à Naruto, que tu dois une obéissance, une servitude et un respect absolu à ton créateur. Pas de familiarité avec lui et..."

"Mère ! Je me charge de son éducation ! Ne t'en mêle pas."

"Comme tu veux. Eduque-le bien. Nous dinons dans une heure, soyez à l'heure."

Elle sortit, aussi rapidement qu'elle était entré.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par obéissance ?" demanda Naruto. "Je vais être ton esclave ?"

"Pas tout à fait. Plutôt un domestique. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas du genre à profiter de ça."

"Est-ce qu'il faut que je te vouvoie ?"

"Seulement en public." dit-il en souriant. "Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. Allons diner."

Sasuke apporta des habits à Naruto puis ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l'immense salle à manger de la demeure. Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Il n'était plus très sûr de sa décicion à présent. Il n'avait absolument pas réfléchit à tout ce que ça imposait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être un domestique, il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça. Il avait toute la nuit pour y réfléchir. La nuit porte conseil après tout...


	2. Reflexion

**_Et voila le deuxieme chapitre! je crois que c'est la première fois que je publie aussi vite XD bonne lecture! Enjoy and Reviews !_**

Les ailes de l'espoir.

_**Chapitre 2 : Reflexion.**_

Naruto s'était sentit mal à l'aise pendant le diner. La famille de Sasuke était visiblement très importante et ils le considérait tous comme un être inférieur. Naruto ne savait pas exactement comment était considérés les demi-anges en temps normal, mais là il avait eu l'impression d'être un intru. Il n'avait presque pas levé les yeux de son assiette, de peur de rencontrer du mépris ou du dégôut dans le regard des autres. Il y en avait un en particulier - sûrement le frère de Sasuke vu la ressemblance - qui semblait ne pas du tout l'apprécier.

Tout au long du repas, des domestiques avaient fait des aller-retours pour servir les plats et les débarasser. Ils n'avaient pas l'air malheureux, juste épuisés. Ensuite ils s'étaient installés dans la cuisine et avaient mangé rapidement, le temps que la mère de Sasuke réclame le dessert. Naruto avait détesté ce spectacle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait se permettre d'utiliser les gens à sa guise ? Même s'ils étaient des _Maitres-ailés_, ils n'avaient pas le droit de se sentir supérieur au point de réduir les humains à l'esclavage. Naruto ne voulait pas de ça, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de recevoir des ordres et d'obéir comme un chien. Cependant s'il acceptait de rester avec Sasuke, c'est ce qu'il se passerait. Bientôt, ce sera lui qui apportera les plats, qui les débarasserait, qui se forcerait à sourir et à demander si tout convient. Il grimaça. Non, jamais il ne ferait ça. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Après tout, si Sasuke ne l'avait pas sauvé il serait mort, débarasser de cette corvée. Pourquoi sous prétexte qu'il était vivant grâce à eux il devrait les servir et assurer les tâches de la maison ? La mère de Sasuke avait déjà une domestique, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Naruto ne se rappelait que trop bien le comportement de la mère de Sasuke envers cette jeune fille. La pauvre devait être la plus malheureuse de tous. Ses yeux verts étaient ternes, il n'y avait plus aucun éclat de joie dedans. Quand avait-elle perdu cette joie de vivre ? Après sa transformation, ou pendant qu'elle devenait peu à peu esclave ? Car elle n'était pas seulement domestique, elle était pir que ça. Traitée tout simplement comme une chienne ou comme un insecte. Naruto avait eu un pincement au coeur en voyant ça. Elle endurait tout sans broncher, les insultes comme les ordres, prononcés avec le plus de mépris possible. Et bien sûr, chaque fois qu'elle faisait une erreur, toute la tablée s'exclaffait, sauf Sasuke ce qui avait étonné Naruto. Il était le seul qui ne prenait pas part aux moqueries. Il ne lui avait donc pas mentit sur ce point là. Malgrès sa supériorité, il restait humble et ne profitait pas de la faiblesse des autres. Ce point là rassurait Naruto. Il avait la sensation qu'il le défendrait contre les critiques de sa famille, si toutefois il acceptait de rester.

Il doutait de plus en plus. Le spectacle auquel il avait insisté lui avait laissé un goût amère dans la bouche, une douloureuse contraction dans l'estomac. S'il était traité comme la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, jamais il ne serait heureux. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter toutes ces critiques. Il finirait forcément par se rebeller et là... il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer.

Fatigué et dégoûté, il s'assit sur le lit où avait eu lieu sa transformation. La chambre de Sasuke apparemment. Celui-ci le rejoignit rapidement et s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant.

"Désolé que tu aies dû supporter ça. Le comportement de ma famille est... intolérable et innexcusable."

"Ouais... C'est dégueulasse de traiter quelqu'un comme ça."

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne participe pas à leur petit jeu. Ça ne m'amuse plus depuis longtemps."

"Parce qu'avant ça t'amusait ?" demanda-t-il choqué.

"Il y a quelques décénies, oui. J'ai eu une période où j'étais comme ma mère, voire pire encore. On se laisse griser pas le pouvoir, l'autorité, et on fait des choses que l'on regrette ensuite. Ma mère est comme ça depuis toujours, elle ne changera pas. Mais moi j'ai prit conscience que cette attitude ne mène à rien, sinon à faire souffrir tout le monde."

"Je vois. Dis-moi, qui est cette demi-ange aux cheveux roses ?"

"Sakura ? Elle n'est pas demi-ange. Juste une humaine."

"Alors que fait-elle ici ?"

"Eh bien, comme toi, elle est arrivée blessée il y a quelques années. Elle avait sept ans je crois. Ma mère l'a recueillie, mais pour rien au monde elle ne lui aurait offert son sang. Elle ne voulait pas que cette gamine ait le même sang qu'elle. Donc elle l'a soignée, comme un humain l'aurait fait. Finalement elle a survécu et ma mère l'a gardée à son service."

"C'est dégueulasse ! Elle aurait dû la rendre à ses parents !"

"Elle y a songé. Mais elle a surtout songé aux perspectives que lui offrait cette jeune fille. Elle voulait l'élever dans un parfait esprit d'esclave, et c'est ce qu'elle est devenue. Depuis longtemps elle a renoncé à sa fierté et a accepté de tout endurer. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la raisonner, mais elle a été trop bien éduquée. Elle est persuadée qu'elle n'a tout ce qu'elle mérite et qu'elle doit bien ça à ma mère puisqu'elle l'a sauvé. Si on la gronde ou si on la frappe, elle s'excuse d'avoir mal fait les choses. Jamais elle ne pourrait se rebeller, ma mère l'a élevé pour être soumise et c'est ce qu'elle restera tant qu'elle vivra."

"C'est vraiment horrible. Mais toi, pourquoi tu ne lui a pas offert ton sang ?"

"J'ai voulu le faire, mais ma mère m'en a empêché. Elle refusait catégoriquement qu'elle m'appartienne, voulant en faire son jouet. Je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à sa décision, comme elle ne peut s'opposer à la mienne de te laisser le choix. Bien sûr, théoriquement elle n'a aucun droit sur Sakura, puisqu'elles ne sont pas liées. Mais on ne discute pas les décisions d'un chef de clan."

"Ta mère est le chef ?"

"Oui. Depuis que mon père est mort."

"Oh. Je suis désolé."

"Ne t'en fais pas. Ça fait plus de 100 ans, c'est du passé."

"Vous êtes immortels non ? Comment est-ce qu'il est..."

"Il a été tué par un clan ennemi."

Naruto ne répondit pas, ne trouvant rien à dire. Visiblement, la peine qu'avait ressentie Sasuke s'était estompée avec les années. Il n'y avait donc plus rien à dire.

Et puis il était trop occupé à réfléchir à son propre sort, à sa propre peine pour penser à autre chose. Sasuke ne s'en doutait probablement pas, mais il envisageait déjà sérieusement de quitter cette maison. Il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'impliquait précisément le rôle de domestique. Il n'avait aucune envie de devenir comme cette Sakura qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Cependant quelque chose au fond de lui le persuadait qu'il n'aurait pas le même traitement. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées mais il avait vraiment la sensation que lui serait mieux traité. Mais avant de prendre une décision il devait se renseigner. Trop de questions tournaient dans sa tête, il fallait que sa sorte sinon elle exploserait.

"Sasuke ?" murmura-t-il timidement.

"Oui ?"

"J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser. Tu veux bien y répondre ?"

"Bien sûr ! Si tu n'es pas fatigué tu peux m'en poser autant que tu veux."

"Ok merci. Alors première question, comment sont considérés les demi-anges aux yeux des Maitres-ailés ?"

"Hmm. Ça dépend de l'éducation de la famille. Certains adore les demi-anges qu'ils considèrent comme des Maitres Ailés, et d'autres... Eh bien disons qu'ils ne les aimes pas. Ils ont de l'aversion pour eux, parce qu'ils ont du sang qui ne leur appartient pas et que grâce à ça ils sont plus que ce qu'ils devraient être. Pour certaines personnes, un humain doit rester un humain. Le fait de lui offrir plus que son existance c'est comme un sacrilège."

"Carrément... Et quelle est la position de ta famille ?"

"Partagée. Mon frère est totalement contre les demi-anges. Pour lui les humains sont une race inférieure et elle doit le rester. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on les mettent sur un pied d'estale. Ma mère c'est autre chose. Elle tolère les demi-anges du moment qu'ils lui sont utiles. Le reste du clan est aussi partagé."

"Et toi, tu pense quoi de tout ça ?"

"Moi je suis totalement pour les demi-anges. J'ai prit conscience il y a quelques années que l'importance d'une race ne se mesure pas aux nombres d'années qu'elle passe sur terre, ni à sa force, ni à son physique. Pour moi, humain, Maitre Ailé, demi-ange, c'est pareil. Ma famille ne me comprend pas d'ailleurs, mais peu importe. Si je peux aider des humains à devenir plus que ce qu'ils sont, je le ferais."

Sasuke plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Naruto. Il savait qu'il ne posait pas ces questions par simple curiosité. Il y avait plus que ça, de la crainte peut-être, de l'appréhension, du doute... Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien fait de lui laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir. Peut-être qu'après ce qu'il avait vu pendant le diner il aurait envie de partir. Sasuke devinait que Naruto n'avait aucune envie d'être un domestique, et il ne voulait pas ça pour lui non plus. C'était son demi-ange, sa création. Il pourrait très bien s'opposer à sa famille et décider de le garder comme compagnon, et non comme domestique. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit malheureux, il ne voulait pas que _ça_ recommence. Il avait déjà commencé à s'attacher à lui, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

"Est-ce que je devrais faire les mêmes choses que Sakura si je suis domestique ?" demanda Naruto sortant Sasuke de sa rêverie.

"Non. Sakura est comme une employée de maison. Toi tu n'auras qu'à lui donner un coup de main de temps en temps. Le reste du temps tu seras avec moi, et tu n'auras à t'occuper que de moi."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Eh bien... Des choses simples, comme t'assurer que je ne manque de rien, m'apporter des choses que je te demanderais, t'occuper du ménage de ma chambre..."

Naruto grimaça.

"En gros je serais ta boniche quoi... Super..."

"Naruto... Crois moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi. J'essayerais de t'en demander le moins possible, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux !"

"Oui mais il y aura toujours ta mère pour envenimer les choses... Elle ne sera jamais contente de ce que je fais, elle m'en demandera toujours plus et je finirais comme Sakura..."

"Non. Je l'empêcherais de te traiter comme ça. Elle n'a aucun droit sur toi, tu es à moi."

"Non Sasuke. Je ne suis ni à toi ni à personne. Je ne suis pas un objet merde !"

"Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées s'il te plait. Je ferais mon maximum pour qu'on te laisse tranquil, mais il faudra que tu fasses des choses en contrepartie."

"Quoi comme chose ? Laver par terre ? Apporter la bouffe avec un faux sourire ? Dire 'cela vous convient-il madame' tout en pensant 'va te faire foutre' ? C'est pas pour moi ça !"

"Naruto..."

"Non ! Laisse moi finir. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça. Mes parents n'étaient peut-être pas très riches mais jamais ils n'auraient acceptés que je devienne esclave ! Dans ma famille quand on a besoin de quelque chose on se bouge le cul ! On n'attend pas qu'un domestique vienne nous servir avec un sourire hypocrite. Mes parents travaillaient dur pour qu'on ait de quoi manger, et moi je faisais mon possible pour les aider comme je pouvais. Mais jamais ils ne m'ont ordonné quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours décidé seul si la cuisine méritait d'être nettoyée ou non. Je faisais ça parce que j'en avais envie, je voulais que mes parents soient heureux et fiers malgrès leur maigre salaire. Jamais je ne pourrais accepter qu'on me donne des ordres juste parce que l'autre est trop feignant pour le faire lui-même. J'ai ma fierté et je ne laisserais personne me la prendre !"

"Personne ne parle de te prendre ta fierté."

"Ah ouais ? Pourtant c'est ce que ta mère a fait avec Sakura."

"Ce n'est pas pareil. C'est moi qui doit me charger de ton éducation et il est hors de question que je te vole quoi que ce soit. Tu ne seras jamais comme Sakura je te le garanti. Toi, tu resteras Naruto. Tu devras juste accomplir quelques tâches. Au début ça va te déranger bien sûr, et tu vas vouloir t'enfuir plus d'une fois. Mais tu finiras par t'y faire et tu te rendras compte que ce qu'on te demande n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on pourrait exiger de toi."

"Sasuke... Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour m'habituer à ça, je ne _veux_ pas m'y habituer. Il sera impossible pour moi d'accomplir des tâches, quelles qu'elles soient. Je ne suis pas un domestique et je n'en serais jamais un."

"C'est parce que tu n'as pas été éduqué comme ça. Si je t'éduque tu verras que..."

"Arrête de dire 'éduquer' je ne suis pas un chien bordel ! Mon éducation a été faite par mes parents, hors de question que tu la change !"

"Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait ça sera ma mère et là je t'assure que tu vas regretter de ne pas m'avoir écouté."

"Tu as dit que ta mère n'avait aucun droit sur moi."

"C'est vrai, à condition que je fasse ce qu'il faut. Si tu m'empêche de... t'apprendre certaines choses, quelqu'un d'autre devra s'en occuper."

"Bordel... Tu t'es bien foutu de moi hein ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant que j'allais devenir la femme de ménage de ta famille ?"

"Je n'ais pas eu le temps de tout t'expliquer hier et j'en suis désolé. Il y a tellement de choses, plus ou moins compliquées, que tu ignores... Si je devais te parler de tout ce serait un chapitre à durer une centaine d'années."

"J'ai le temps. Enfin je crois. Est-ce que les demi-anges sont aussi immortels ?" demanda-t-il soudain intéressé.

"Oui. A partir du moment où ils ont une goutte de sang d'immortels dans le leur, ils le deviennent aussi."

"Bien. Donc je vais être esclave pour l'éternité... Super !" marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Pas tout à fait. Tu pourrais être affranchit. Si tu travaille bien pendant un certains nombres d'années tu pourras être relevé de tes services. A condition bien sûr que tu fournisse un travail de qualité et que tu respecte certaines règles."

"Quelles règles ?"

"Eh bien, être toujours poli, ne jamais se révolter, être toujours soumis... Ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas exactement il faudrait demander à ma mère."

"Ça s'est passé comment avec ton ancien domestique ?"

Sasuke s'assombrit. Ce souvenir lui était trop douloureux, même s'il datait de plus de vingts ans. Il se força cependant à sourire et répondit à Naruto.

"Pas aussi bien que je l'espérais. Ne me force pas à tout te raconter maintenant s'il te plais. C'est... quelque chose de douloureux que j'essaye d'oublier."

"Ok. Plus tard alors ?"

"Oui."

Sasuke sourit à Naruto. Cette fois, il avait retrouvé sa gaité. Décidément ce blond avait une influence énorme sur son comportement. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il se sentait normal, vivant. Il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis son dernier compagnon. Etrangement, il avait tendance à beaucoup s'attacher aux hommes, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cherché à comprendre. Naruto semblait anxieux, cela se voyait sur son visage. Il avait le front plissé et semblait en pleine réflexion. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

"Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?

"Oui oui." répondit-il distraitement.

"A quoi est-ce que tu pense ?" demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre car il connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Bah, je me demande si je fais bien de rester ici."

"Tu ne veux donc plus partir." dit-il en soupirant de soulagement.

"Non. De toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller."

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, empêchant Sasuke de parler. Il soupira.

"Oui ?"

"Sasuke vous devez dormir maintenant. Et où est-ce qu'il va dormir _lui _?" dit-elle en désignant Naruto d'un signe de tête.

"Avec moi. Bonne nuit mère."

Elle lui souhaita la bonne nuit et s'en alla. Naruto pivota lentement vers Sasuke.

"Comment ça, avec toi ?"

"Eh bien, il n'y a pas d'autre chambre. Mon lit est assez grand pour deux tu sais ?"

"Je vois..."

Il soupira et se déshabillant, gardant juste son T-shirt et son caleçon. Sasuke fit pareil et ils se couchèrent. Naruto resta un moment tendu, un peu anxieux de ce que cette situation sous-entendait. Finalement le sommeil finit par s'emparer de lui et il sombra dans une rêverie un peu agitée. Son rêve fut peuplé d'ange, de domestiques et de décicions à prendre...


	3. Education

**_Waouh j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite! Bon il n'apporte pas grand chose à l'intrigue je vous l'accorde. Mais quand même il a un minimum d'importance! J'espere qu'il vous plaira! Enjoy and Reviews !_**

Les ailes de l'espoir.

_**Chapitre 3 : Education.**_

"Naruto ? Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda l'ange brun.

"Non. J'ai l'ai d'un clown. Je suis vraiment obligé de porter ça ?" répondit-il grincheux.

"Oui. Et puis ça me ferais vraiment plaisir que tu acceptes de le porter."

"Mais c'est horrible !"

"Ne dis pas ça ! Je l'ai choisi exprès pour toi !"

"T'aurais mieux fait de me laisser choisir, _'Maitre Sasuke'._"

"Aller, sors de là que je vois à quoi tu ressembles !" s'écria Sasuke ignorant le sarcasme.

"Bon, bon. Fais gaffe à tes yeux hein."

"Sors !" ordonna-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

"Oui tout de suite Maiiiitre." brailla Naruto d'une voix suraigüe.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain personelle de Sasuke et sortit, une grimace affreuse au visage. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Naruto. Non pas que son costume ne lui allait pas, mais l'air qu'il arborait était tellement en décalage avec la classe qu'il avait que s'en était hilarant. Naruto afficha une mine encore plus boudeuse et se détourna.

"Tu vois que j'ai l'air d'un clown ! Hors de question que je porte ce machin si c'est pour qu'on rigole dès qu'on me voit."

"Mais non idiot !" réussit à articuler Sasuke entre deux rires. "C'est la tête que tu fais qui me fait rire ! Tu ne ressembles pas à un clown !"

"Mouais, j'y crois moyen hein."

"Je t'assures Naruto." dit-il après avoir retrouvé son calme. "Tu es incroyablement classe comme ça !"

"C'est vrai ? Tu trouve ?"

"Mais oui ! Regardes-toi !"

Naruto s'exécuta et se regarda une fois encore dans la glace. Vu du point de vue de Sasuke, c'est vrai qu'il avait une certaine classe. Mais vraiment avec ce costume il ressemblait à un pingouin. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir accepté ça. C'était idiot. Mais Sasuke avait sû trouver les mots justes pour le persuader...

****Flash Back :****

"Naruto j'ai un cadeau pour toi !" s'était exclamé Sasuke.

"Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ? C'est pour me consoler de devenir esclave ?" avait répondu le blond amère.

"Tais-toi idiot. Tu ne seras pas un esclave, quand vas-tu le comprendre ?"

"Ah oui pardon, je serais un domestique à ton service. C'est la même chose bordel !"

Sasuke sourit. Décidément lui... Il ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

"Il faut que je commence ton éducation tu sais ? Il faut que tu commence à travailler. Ma mère ne tolèrera pas de te voir de nouveau à table avec nous ce soir."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre à la vieille ?"

"Naruto... Surveilles ton vocabulaire. Il faudrait commencer à t'exprimer un peu mieux."

"Je parles comme je veux !"

"Quand on est que tous les deux, si tu veux. Mais en public tu dois t'exprimer convenablement !"

"Ok ok. Bon alors c'est quoi ce cadeau ?"

"Un costume. Je veux que mon demi-ange soit bien habillé."

"Un costume de quoi ?"

"Genre serveur dans les grands restaurants."

"Le truc de pingouin tout moche là ? Noir avec le plastron blanc et tout ?"

"Heu... oui. Mais ce n'est pas moche !"

"Tu parles ! Non jamais je ne mettrais ça !"

"Aller Naruto s'il te plais ! Tu seras le domestique le mieux habillé de la maison ! Et tu sais, l'apparence à de l'importance. Plus tu te mettra en valeur, plus les autres auront de la considération pour toi. Tu ne seras pas juste le petit domestique, tu auras ta propre identité !"

"Mouais. Il a dû te coûter cher ce costume pour que tu insiste à ce point."

"En effet. Mais dès que je l'ai vu je t'ai imaginé dedans et... Enfin bref je veux que tu le portes. Et puis tu n'as pas le droit de refuser un cadeau, qui plus est de ton maitre."

"Ok c'est bon. Donne moi ton machin là que je l'essaye."

****Fin du Flash Back****

Et voila, maintenant Naruto se regardait dans la glace, essayant de se mettre en valeur dans ce costume. Il trouvait qu'il avait une certaine classe, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'indentifier à un pingouin. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux noirs, la ressemblance aurait été d'autant plus évidente. Sasuke affichait un air satisfait, ce qui fit grimacer Naruto. Ah il pouvait être fier de lui ! Il utilisait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui pour le forcer à faire des choses. Vraiment s'il n'était pas obligé de lui obéir il aurait balancé le costume par la fenêtre avec un rire sadique. Seulement s'il faisait ça, il risquait lui aussi de passer par la fenêtre.

Il se retourna vers Sasuke. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur lui, le scrutant de haut en bas. Il avait bien fait de lui acheter ce costume.

"Bon, en quoi consiste mon 'education' ?" demanda Naruto en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Debout. Ne t'assoies pas avant qu'on ne te le demande."

"Fais chier..." marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

"Et ne jure pas ! C'est assez difficile de t'expliquer en quoi consiste ton éducation. C'est plutôt quelque chose que tu vas apprendre sur le terrain. Cependant il y a certaines choses que tu dois toujours avoir en tête."

"Je t'écoutes."

"Bon déjà, ne tutoie personne, même pas moi lorsque tu es en public. Tiens toi toujours droit, ne jure pas, ne fais aucune action sans qu'on t'en ai donné l'ordre. Sois toujours poli, demande toujours si ça convient, s'il y a besoin d'autre chose. Ne t'attarde pas lorsqu'on a pas besoin de toi, réprime tes émotions. Force toi de toujours garder le sourire, ne montre jamais que ce que l'on te demande ne te plais pas. Ne fais pas trop de zèle, ne désobéit jamais. Et surtout ne te rebelle pas."

"Ok... C'est tout ou t'as encore une liste de 3 mètres de long ?"

"Pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui me vient en tête. Je t'apprendrais le reste au fur et a mesure que tu travailleras."

"C'est fou comme je suis motivé..."

"Je m'en doute. C'est une toute nouvelle vie qui commence pour toi."

"C'est plutôt le début d'un cauchemar." grogna-t-il.

"Au début ça le sera. Tu t'y habituera, même si tu ne le souhaite pas."

"Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit si je restais ou pas."

"Je sais que tu reste, sinon tu serais déjà parti."

"Perspicace."

"Je sais."

Il lui sourit. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ressentait Naruto, n'étant pas dans la même situation que lui il ne pouvait pas vraiment le comprendre. Mais il pouvait se l'imaginer, à voir la tête qu'il faisait. Et puis, il pouvait le ressentir. Leur lien lui permettait de savoir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. En ce moment il était serein, un peu réticent, surtout anxieux de ce qui l'attendait. Il avait raison. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui, surtout avec le caractère qu'il avait.

"Naruto ? Si l'on te frappe, ne riposte pas."

"Parce qu'on a le droit de me frapper ?"

"Oui. Mais rassure-toi, ça n'arrive que très rarement."

"Super..."

Sasuke sourit. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours là pour te défendre."

"Hey mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâches-moi t'es taré où quoi ?" dit-il en repoussant Sasuke.

"Désolé. Je pensais que tu avais besoin de réconfort."

"Ouais mais j'veux pas que tu me fasse un calin !"

Sasuke rigola. Ce blond était tellement suceptible. Un rien pouvait lui arracher des réactions... impressionantes. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas de réaction aussi exagérées pendant son travail. Il voulait tellement être protecteur avec lui qu'il avait peur de faire des erreurs. Le surprotéger n'était peut-être pas la solution, il devait le laisser se forger son caractère. Cependant il doutait d'être capable de l'influencer à ce point. Naruto avait un caractère bien trempé, innutile de s'inquiéter pour ça, il ne risquait pas de changer.

"Sasuke ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu m'as dit que j'allais avoir des ailes grâce à ton sang. Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de regarder son dos.

"A l'intérieur de toi. Tu dois apprendre à les déployer et à les faire battre, puis à les replier."

"Est-ce que c'est dur ?"

"Etant donné que tu n'es pas né avec, ça va être difficile. Il te faudra probablement plusieurs jours pour les utiliser correctement. Certains demi-anges ne parviennent jamais à les déployer."

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Depuis tout petit il rêve d'avoir des ailes. C'est l'un des principaux rêves d'humains d'ailleurs. Si jamais il n'était pas capable de les déployer, il serait énormément déçu, et il se sentirait évidemment très nul.

"Apprends-moi à déployer mes ailes." demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

"D'accord. Déjà, enlève ton haut, je ne veux pas que tu déchire ton costume."

Naruto s'exécuta, trop heureux de se débarasser enfin de son déguisement de pingouin.

"Bon ensuite ?"

"Ensuite il vaudrait mieux que tu te mette à quatre pattes sur le lit, avec les fesses plus hautes que la tête. Ça facilitera la manoeuvre."

"Heu..."

Naruto préféra ravaler les idées que lui inspirait cette position. Il s'éxécuta, lança cependant un regard peu amène à Sasuke.

"Rassures-toi, je ne vais pas te violer." répondit celui-ci en souriant.

"Encore heureux. Bon et je fais quoi maintenant ?"

"Eh bien... Est-ce que tu parviens à sentir l'énergie qui circule dans tes ailes ? Concentre toi bien sur ton dos et essaye de sentir la présence d'une énergie."

Naruto ferma les yeux et essaya d'ignorer ceux de Sasuke posés sur lui. Il se concentra en essayant de ne penser qu'à son dos, et aux éventuelles ailes présentes à l'intérieur. C'était quelque chose de difficile étant donné qu'il était habitué à une constitution normale. Petit à petit, il commença à sentir une sorte de flux, d'une concentration plus importante dans son dos qu'à nimporte quel endroit. Il s'agissait de ses ailes, il en était sûr.

"Ça y est, je les sens." murmura-t-il.

"Très bien. Tu as été plus rapide que prévu, c'est bon signe. Maintenant, imagine toi en train de les déployer. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne visualise pas la bonne forme ni la bonne couleur. Le principal c'est que tu t'imagine en train de déployer tes ailes. Une fois que tu auras une bonne vision de la chose, il faudra que tu concentre ton énergie sur tes ailes, et que tu les force à bouger. Un peu comme si tu voulais bouger le bras, sauf que ça, ça se fait naturellement. Pour tes ailes ça sera plus dur. Ce sera comme bouger un membre engourdit depuis longtemps."

Naruto acquiesça. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se débrouiller. Sasuke avait raison. Il n'était pas né avec ces ailes, il ne savait pas comment les faire bouger, sachant qu'il n'avait pas conscience de leur existance il y a encore quelques minutes. Il essayait d'imaginer le flux prendre forme, se transformer en magnifiques ailes blanches et se déployer dans son dos. Ça il l'imaginait très bien, il en avait toujours rêvé. Mais de là à le réaliser... Il sentait l'énergie dans son dos, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'amplifier et à la faire bouger. Pourtant il avait l'impression que la chaleur de son dos s'intensifiait. Il lui semblait même sentir quelque chose sous sa peau. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il décida de se concentrer dessus. Oui, la châleur était bien là. Il se concentra pour la faire bouger.

L'opération dura plusieurs minutes. Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, laissant Naruto se concentrer. Il aurait pu l'aider mieux, mais il voulait le laisser faire tout seul. Il en serait d'autant plus satisfait. Pourtant Naruto aurait bien aimé un ou deux conseils de plus. Il avait beau se concentrer et tout imaginer, rien de bougeait. Seule la châleur se faisait plus présente. Il grogna.

"Qu'y a-t-il Naruto ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à les faire bouger. Je les sens, je concentre mon énergie dessus, mais elles ne bougent pas !"

"Ne t'énerves pas. Reste calme. Force-les à sortir, ordonne leur de bouger. Utilise la force de ta pensée. Imagine que c'est on bras qui est attaché à un énorme poids. Pour le déplacer tu devras y mettre toute ta force et toute ta volonté. C'est la même chose ici."

Naruto essaya encore pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes. Finalement, il réussit à déployer ses ailes. Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'elles déchirèrent sa peau.

"T'aurais pu me dire que ça faisait mal !"

"Désolé. Mais si tu avais redouté la douleur, tu n'aurais pas pu les faire sortir. Essaye de les bouger maintenant."

L'opération fu plus facile. C'était comme bouger un bras ou une jambe. Il le faisait sans y penser vraiment. Il était heureux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la glace. Ses ailes étaient magnifiques, comme dans ses rêves. Il regarda Sasuke et lui sourit, puis il les rangea sous ses omoplates. Il était comme Sasuke maintenant. Enfin à un détail près, son rang dans la maison.


	4. Oui maitre

**_Et voila le 4eme chapitre ^^ désolée pour l'attente qui a été un peu plus longue que d'habitude hein ^^' alors sorayuuki pour répondre à ta question les ailes de naruto sont blanches. elles sont décrites rapidement quand il pense aux ailes qu'il aimerait avoir. sinon pour les autres ben merci pour vos reviews hein ça fait très plaisir ! en tout cas j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! Enjoy ans Reviews !!  
_**

Les ailes de l'espoir.

_**Chapitre 4 : Oui Maitre.**_

Sasuke lui sourit. Naruto avait l'air si fier de lui depuis qu'il avait déployé ses ailes. Cela ne datait que de quelques minutes, mais sa joie était restée la même. Estompée quelque peu par la vague douleur qu'il ressentait aux omoplates. Rien d'étonnant, étant donné que les ailes avaient déchiré la peau pour pouvoir sortir. Ce n'était cependant pas un problème. Le sang de Sasuke qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines lui permettait de se regénérer plus vite. Bientôt les cicatrices disparaitront et il n'y aura plus aucune trace de sa prouesse. Il suffirait ensuite de nettoyer le sang et tout serait réglé.

Oui Naruto avait accomplit là quelque chose de rare. Etre capable de développer ses ailes aussi vite et les manier aussi aisément était quelque chose que peu de demi-anges pouvaient accomplir. Sasuke n'imaginait pas que cela se passerait comme ça. Il avait imaginé que Naruto serait rapide et qu'il réussirait, mais pas à ce point là. Il l'avait largement sous-estimé en lui accordant deux jours d'efforts, alors que quelques heures avaient suffit.

Il aimait se dire que c'était grâce à la puissance de son sang qu'il avait réussit, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucun mérite. Naruto avait réussi seul et cela le rendait heureux. Il était fier de lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi. En quelque sorte, Naruto était son disciple, sa création. Le fait qu'il soit aussi doué le remplissait d'une fierté qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela augmenta la place que Naruto prenait déjà dans son coeur. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'attachait à lui. Il n'était pourtant chez lui que depuis quelques jours, et déjà il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il voulait que sa vie soit la plus agréable possible, même s'il savait que ce serait difficile. Jamais sa mère ne les laisserai en paix. Pas tant que Naruto n'aura pas été affranchit, et cela pouvait prendre des centaines et des centaines d'années.

Cette seule pensée suffit à faire soupirer Sasuke. Naruto remarqua ce soupir anormal et l'interrogea :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Rien, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. Occupes-toi plutôt de toi ! Tu as le dos couvert de sang mon cher." répliqua-t-il sur un ton léger.

"Bah ! Un coup de flotte et ça ira !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Suis-moi." ordonna Sasuke sur un ton plus sérieux.

Il attrapa Naruto par le bras et l'entraina dans sa salle de bain. Le brun ténébreux assit l'ange blond sur une chaise et fit couler de l'eau. Naruto leva un sourcil, soupçonneux, à demi conscient de ce qui allait suivre. Sasuke jugea la température de l'eau et saisit une éponge qu'il humidifia. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul.

"Tu ne comptes quand même pas me laver le dos, _maitre Sasuke _?"

"Bien sûr que si. Tu ne le nettoira pas bien si tu le fais seul, et je ne veux pas que tu salisse ton costume."

Naruto soupira. Sasuke n'avait pas totalement tort, seulement cela le dérangeait. Il n'était pas habitué à être entouré d'autant d'attentions et le fait que ce soit un garçon qui les lui offres le destabilisait. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas, mais il trouvait l'attitude de Sasuke un peu trop protectrice et attentionée. Seulement, s'il réfléchissait comme lui, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se plier à ses moindres désires puisqu'il était son maitre. Alors si cela lui faisait plaisir de lui laver le dos, qu'il le fasse. Ça lui fera une corvée de moins à accomplir.

Sasuke sourit et alla derrière Naruto. L'eau chaude qui coula sur son dos meurtri fit du bien à Naruto. Même si les plaies avaient disparues, la douleur restait présente et elle n'était pas prête de s'atténuer. L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles, il souffrait moins. Il remercia silencieusement Sasuke de cette délicate attention. Il avait bien fait de le laisser faire finalement. De temps en temps, Sasuke essorait l'éponge pleine de sang, la rinçait et recommençait sa besogne. Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait perdu autant de sang. Les plaies s'étaient pourtant rapidement refermées.

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke rinça l'éponge pour la dernière fois et la reposa sur son lavabo en marbre. Naruto se leva et remit son costume. Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle de bain, au moment où la mère de l'ange brun entrait dans la chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller travailler ?" demanda-t-elle à Naruto, avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

"Il était occupé." le défendit Sasuke.

"J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ! Rien ne peut excuser le fait qu'il soit en retard."

"Il essayait le costume que je lui ais offert. Il ne comptait pas manquer sa journée de travail si c'est ça qui t'inquiètes." répliqua-t-il acide.

"Bien. Je veux que tu nettoies tout le rez-de-chaussée et que tu aide Sakura à faire le premier étage. Nous avons du monde à la maison ce soir, aussi j'aimerais que la cuisine soit faite avant 19h."

"Bien madame." répondit Naruto les dents serrées.

Elle sortit de la chambre, visiblement satisfaite de la soumission de Naruto. Une fois partie, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et le regarda d'un air mauvais.

"Elle me prend pour son chien ou quoi ?"

"Naruto s'il te plais ne recommences pas. Contente toi de faire ce qu'on te demande."

"Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que j'avais déployé mes ailes ?"

"Parce que c'est quelque chose qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle ignore. Si elle prend conscience de ton pouvoir, elle pourrait t'utiliser pour faire autre chose que des corvées ménagères."

"C'est à dire ?"

"On en parlera plus tard d'accord ? Va travailler Naruto. Plus vite tu termineras, plus vite tu te reposeras. Sois sérieux dans ton travail."

"Oui maître." marmonna-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était tellement adorable quand il faisait cette tête. Naruto lui rendit son sourire et se rendit dans le placard à balais, sans grand enthousiasme. Entre temps, il apperçu Sakura qui parcourait le premier étage pour le nettoyer. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas une vie pour elle, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il était difficile de juger quel âge elle avait, étant donné que son visage était presque mort. Mais Naruto lui donnait environs son âge, peut-être moins. Il haussa les épaules et se saisit des ustensiles de ménage. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait prendre, ayant déjà nettoyé sa maison quand il était encore humain. Humain... Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il ne l'était plus vraiment. Pour lui c'était quelque chose d'impossible. Mais ce qui était encore plus impossible à réaliser, c'était le fait qu'il ne vieillirait plus et qu'il ne mourrait jamais (sauf si bien sûr il était tué). Il avait du mal à se rendre compte ce que représentait une vie éternelle sur terre. Peut-être qu'il connaîtrait des choses horribles, des variations climatiques atroces, des guerres, des pluies de météorites... Tout ce que les scientifiques prédisaient pour dans des milliers d'années il y assisterait. Cela avait le don de l'engoisser, mais il ne devait pas trop s'étendre là dessus. Il fallait qu'il travaille. Comme l'avait dit son maitre ailé préféré, plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite il le rejoindrait. A moins qu'il n'ait rêvé cette dernière phrase...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le nettoyage du rez-de-chaussée avait prit plus de temps que prévu. Leur maison était vraiment immense, ça non plus il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il se sentait étranger ici, il n'était pas à sa place, surtout pas en tant que domestique. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, cependant il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Ou si, il le pouvait, mais il ne le souhaitait pas. Il ne voulait pas blesser Sasuke et par la même occasion, se blesser lui-même. S'il mettait de côté les corvées et les regards méprisants, il était heureux ici. Il vivait dans une grande et luxueuse maison, son compagnon était l'être le plus gentil qu'il connaisse et il faisait tout pour le rendre heureux malgré sa situation difficile. Non vraiment, à part quelqes désagréments il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, pas comme Sakura...

"Aie !"

"Oups pardon !" s'exclama Naruto.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu Sakura avancer vers lui et l'avait percuté de plein fouet. La pauvre fille s'était retrouvée au sol et avait porté une main sur son front. Naruto s'accroupit.

"Je suis désolé. Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal ?"

"Non. Non c'est ma faute je suis désolée. J'aurais dû regarder devant moi, j'aurais du faire attention. Je marche toujours la tête baissée, c'est ce que me reproche ma maitresse. Tout est entièrement ma faute, pardonnez-moi."

"Hey hey doucement ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal c'est bon. Moi non plus je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais. Arrête de culpabiliser comme ça ! Y'a pas mort d'homme."

"Oui, daccord. Très bien. Il faut que je me remette au travail. Si je ne fini pas avant ce soir ma maitresse va... Enfin il faut que je termine vite."

"Ne stress pas Sakura. Je dois t'aider à faire le premier étage. A deux ça ira plus vite. Tu ne seras pas en retard alors calme toi s'il te plais."

Elle acquiesça. Naruto se releva et lui tendit la main. Elle le regarda avec une surprise démesurée et fini par la saisir. Elle se releva et rebaissa de nouveau la tête, gênée.

"Je suis désolée de vous mettre dans l'embarras. Vraiment, je vous empêche de travailler je m'en veux."

"T'as pas à t'en vouloir voyons. Je suis là pour t'aider. Donc au travail !" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

"Oui monsieur."

"Ne m'apelle pas monsieur, je suis dans la même situation que toi voyons."

"Oui, mais vous êtes un demi-ange vous."

"Et alors ?"

"Eh bien, je suis une humaine vous m'êtes donc supérieur et je vous dois le respect. Je... J'admire les anges je les trouves tellement beaux !"

"Ah, je vois."

Il se gratta machinalement la tête. Puis il saisit son balais et fit signe à Sakura de faire de même. Elle s'executa plus rapidement que si elle était menacée d'une arme et se mit au garde-à-vous. Naruto sourit pour détendre l'atmosphère et commença le ménage, largement dépassé en efficacité par Sakura. Cela se voyait qu'elle avait des années d'expériences sur lui...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Comment s'est passé cette première journée de travail ?" demanda Sasuke à Naruto.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le lit, son avant-bras couvrant ses yeux fatigués.

"Pas si mal, mais je suis crevé."

"Je vois ça." rigola Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"J'ai discuté avec Sakura. Enfin, discuté c'est beaucoup dire. Elle à l'air si... terrorisée. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose elle s'excusait de mal le faire, elle rejetait toujours la faute sur elle. Et puis, elle n'a pas arrêté de me vouvoyer comme si j'étais son maître."

"Oui c'est normal. Elle a été élevée dans la crainte et dans l'admiration de tout ce qui n'est pas humain. Elle se sent inférieure et fautive de tout. Elle ne trouve jamais qu'elle fait assez bien, ni assez vite. C'est malheureux de la voir comme ça. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a plus rien à faire."

"Oui, c'est ça le plus triste." marmonna-t-il en se redressant.

Un long silence s'installa. Un silence paisible, agréable, reposant. Ce fut Naruto qui interrompit le silence.

"Au fait, qui vient diner ce soir ?" demanda-t-il.

"Une famille de Maitre-Ailés très importante. Ma mère les apprécient particulièrement."

"Pas toi ?" demanda-t-il alerté par la morosité du ton de Sasuke.

"Sans plus. Elle rêve de me voir marié à la fille unique du clan. Une blonde prétiencieuse, méprisante et méprisable." dit-il en faisant la grimace.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas tout simplement que tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle ?"

"Je lui ais déjà dit. Seulement elle n'écoute qu'elle. Elle dit que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, qu'elle sait ce qui est bon pour moi et le clan."

Il soupira longuement. Etrangement, sa joie s'était envolée et pour un bon moment. Naruto pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Lui-même n'appréciait pas qu'on le force à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Dans le cas de Sasuke c'était sûrement différent. Une décision plus importante, une pression plus impressionante. Il le plaignait sincèrement. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Sasuke refusait de se marier à elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'un mariage signifiait chez les Maitre-Ailés. Mais il était malheureux de cette insistance. Il ne voulait pas cette union et c'était injuste de le forcer et de le faire souffrir. Décidément, il appréciait de moins en moins la chef du clan Uchiha. Plus Sasuke lui exprimait ses sentiments, ses peines, plus il se sentait proche de lui et voulait le rendre heureux. Sûrement leur lien de sang qui agissait ainsi.

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande pendule en bois qui ornait le mur de cette vaste chambre. Il restait environs une heure. Une heure avant qu'il ne voit le clan des Maitres-Ailés tant aimé par sa mère. Une heure avant que Sasuke ne s'assombrisse et le reste jusqu'à leur départ.

"Plus qu'une heure." marmonna Sasuke si faiblement que Naruto eut l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même. "Une heure avant le cauchemar... La même scène qui se répète tous les mois depuis 15 ans..."

"15 ans ?" demanda Naruto.

"Oui. 5 ans après la mort de mon dernier compagnon. Ma mère a juger à ce moment qu'il était bon que je me change les idées et que je m'attache à quelqu'un pour trouver un nouvel équilibre. Malheureusement elle a choisi la mauvaise personne. Jamais je ne pourrais m'attacher à... _ça._ Si tu la connaissait Naruto... Et ce que tu verras ce soir n'est qu'un petit aperçu insignifiant de sa personnalité. En public elle se comporte assez bien, mais en privé... Ne me laisse pas seul avec elle, s'il te plais. S'il y a bien une soirée où tu ne peux m'abandonner, c'est bien celle là."

Le ton de Sasuke était presque suppliant, et ses yeux brillaient de sincérité. Naruto ne pouvait lui refuser ça. Il avait l'air tellement anxieux de ce qui l'attendait, tellement désemparé et malheureux. Il sourit pour essayer de le réconforter.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je resterais avec toi."

"C'est vrai ? Tu vas faire ça pour moi ?" demanda-t-il soulagé.

"Oui, puisque tu me le demande."

"Je te l'ordonne." murmura-t-il en souriant. "Ne me laisse pas seul, reste avec moi."

"Oui maitre." murmura Naruto en souriant tout autant.


	5. Un diner presque parfait

**_Bonjour a tous! voici le cinquième chapitre de l'histoire de nos anges! XD désolée pour le titre du chapitre j'ai pas pu m'empecher de mettre une connerie :p j'espere que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueure et que vous profiterez bien de ce new chapter! (oui je suis également bilingue en plus d'etre écrivain) XD bon j'arrete! Bonne lecture! Enjoy and Reviews!_**

Les ailes de l'espoir.

_**Chapitre 5 : Un diner presque parfait.**_

L'heure était passée, bien trop vite au goût de Sasuke. Sa mère était venu le prévenir de leur arriver afin qu'il aille leur dire bonjour. Il avait bien sûr fait la grimace et sa mère s'était contenté de dire :

"Comporte toi bien pour une fois. Tu sais que ça a de l'importance pour moi."

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel et elle était partie, non sans un dernier regard plein de reproches.

Mais Sasuke s'en moquait. Il savait parfaitement comment se comporter. Il ferait tout pour déplaire une bonne fois pour toute à cette fille qu'il ne voulait pas. Sa mère n'avait pas le droit de le forcer après tout, quoiqu'elle puisse dire. Il ne s'emprisonnerait jamais avec cette blonde prétencieuse. Il ne l'aimait pas, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à ça. Déjà, il ne la connaissait pas depuis dix minutes qu'elle essayait déjà de prendre la place de son ancien compagnon dans son coeur. Elle faisait tout pour être proche de lui, sauf que ses tentatives ne servaient qu'à repousser Sasuke. Elle parlait du défunt comme s'il n'était pas important, comme si sa mort n'était rien. Cela avait été la première erreur qu'elle avait faite. Il était tout pour Sasuke, même dans la mort il continuerait à garder une place imprenable. Moins importante cependant depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto. Mais tout de même. Elle avait tenu des propos impardonnables. Et puis elle étai tellement odieuse ! Elle se croyait vraiment supérieur à tout le monde, même à son père. Vraiment jamais il n'aurait cette fille là pour femme. Plutôt mourire.

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule musclée de Sasuke, sortant celui-ci de sa rêverie. Il leva les yeux vers l'ange blond et afficha une mine désespérée. Naruto lui sourit faiblement, faisant à moitier la moue pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait ses réticences. Sasuke posa sa main sur celle de Naruto et soupira.

"Quand il faut y aller..." déclara-t-il.

Il se leva et suivit Naruto. Sakura s'était chargée d'accueillir les invités seule, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elle travaillait ici. En apercevant la famille, Naruto se figea un instant. Ils étaient tous blonds aux yeux bleus, mais d'une façon encore plus pure et plus éblouissante que lui. A côté d'eux, ses cheveux paraissaient de paille et ses yeux de vulgaires imitations. Il se sentit gêné. Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto, l'incitant à se ressaisir et à avancer. Naruto n'en revenait pas. La jeune fille en question était tellement jolie ! Elle avait de magnifique cheveux blonds, si clairs qu'il paraissaient blancs, relevé de manière élégante, laissant retomber quelques mèches dans son cou et sur ses tempes. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche qui accentuait sa pâleur et rendait le tout époustoufflant.

Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto et murmura :

"Ne te laisses pas berner par son apparence angélique, c'est une vrai peste."

Naruto hocha la tête. Si Sasuke lui disait ça, il y avait forcément une raison. Et quelle qu'elle soit, il finirait par la découvrir, probablement pendant le diner ou plus tard dans la soirée. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils allaient rester mais il se doutait que ce serait long.

"Sasuke ! Présentes donc ton valet à la famille Yamanaka." s'exclama sa mère que l'impatience rendait fébrile.

"Naruto, je te présente Inoichi Yamanaka, chef du clan Yamanaka et Ino Yamanaka sa fille. Et voici Naruto, mon demi-ange."

Sasuke insista sur le mot demi-ange plutot que domestique, ce qui fit sourciller Ino. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas que Sasuke créer des liens avec d'autres personnes qu'elle. Malheureusement pour elle, le seul lien qui l'unissait avec elle était la haine et le mépris. Ino prit son air hautain que Sasuke détestait tant et prit la parole :

"Très bien. Va donc poser mon manteau dans la penderie, cela t'occuperas."

Elle envoya son épais manteau de fourrure sur Naruto qui le rattrapa machinalement. Il resta un moment immobile, près à lui dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et décida finalement d'obéir. Mieux il se comporterait, mieux ce sera. Il pouvait même exagérer dans l'hypocrisie, cela l'amuserait d'autant plus. Si elle était peste, lui était diable. Elle perdrait à ce jeu là. Il allait lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être obéissant. Il ne faisait pas ça que pour lui, il le faisait aussi pour Sasuke. S'il pouvait s'attirer ses foudres à sa place et lui laisser ainsi un peu de répit, il le ferait. De plus, cela le soulagerait sûrement de voir à quel point il pouvait la rendre dingue. Oui, cette petite dinde ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Revenant les bras vide, il afficha son sourire le plus hypocrite et d'une voix exagérément mieleuse il annonça :

"Voila mademoiselle Yamanaka, votre manteau est rangé dans la penderie. Faites-moi savoir quand vous partirez, j'irais vous le chercher tout de suite."

Ino ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules de manière dédaigneuse. Elle pivota vers Sasuke et joignit ses mains, affichant un sourire faussement enjoué, particulièrement agaçant.

"Pouvons-nous monter dans ta chambre ?" demanda-t-elle frémissante. "J'aimerais que nous discutions avant le diner."

"Si tu veux." marmonna Sasuke en retenant un soupire d'exaspération. "Naruto, vas donc préparer le canapé. Arranges-toi pour que la chambre soit confortable."

Naruto sourit de façon casi-imperceptible. C'est là que son rôle devenait serieux. Sasuke le voulait à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il devait tenir sa promesse.

"Bien maître." répondit-il d'un ton franc.

Il monta à l'étage, suivit de Sasuke et d'Ino qui s'accrochait lamentablement à son bras, bien que celui-ci s'y soit opposé plus d'une fois. Naruto débarassa rapidement les affaires qui trainaient çà et là et disposa les sofa l'un en face de l'autre. Il les invita à entrer dans la chambre et les suivit. Il resta debout devant la porte, se comportant comme un domestique bien élevé. Sasuke s'installa dans un sofa et invita Ino à s'asseoir dans l'autre. Elle afficha une mine boudeuse qui eut le don d'irriter Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que qui ne va pas encore ?" demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

"Ce serait tellement plus châleureux si je m'installais sur tes genoux !" s'exclama-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Sasuke réagit plus vite que son esprit. Il repoussa Ino à une vitesse telle qu'elle alla s'écraser contre le sofa d'en face, poussant un cri de douleur. Il soupira et plaqua sa main contre son front.

"Aide-la à se relever Naruto, s'il te plais."

La tension qui émanait de la voix de Sasuke était presque palpable. Naruto posa sa main sur le bras d'Ino. Celle-ci le repoussa violament.

"Ne me touche pas malpropre ! Va plutôt t'occuper de tes fourneaux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Ton maitre ne t'as donc pas apprit ce qu'est l'intimité ?" cracha-t-elle.

"Je ne veux pas d'intimité avec toi Ino. Naruto sera toujours là où je serais, que ça te plaise ou non. Et je t'interdis de lui donner des ordres, tu n'as aucun droit sur lui, est-ce clair ?"

Ino fulminait. Elle lui jeta un regard rempli de colère et de reproches puis elle s'installa sur le sofa. Sasuke soupira, tentant en vain de retrouver son calme. La seule présence de cette créature malsaine lui pesait. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de la faire monter dans sa chambre. Et encore, heureusement que Naruto était là, sinon il ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait tenté. Cette fille était complètement folle.

"Bon alors de quoi voulais-tu qu'on discute ?" demanda Sasuke essayant de se montrer aimable.

"Je ne dirais rien tant qu'_il _sera là." répondit-elle hargneuse.

"Dans ce cas n'espère pas ouvrire la bouche de la soirée." répliqua Sasuke sur un ton sans appel.

Il fit signe à Naruto de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, histoire de bien faire enrager Ino. Sa réaction ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Ses narines se dilatèrent et elle retroussa le nez, comme si cette situation la dégoutait. Sasuke sourit, visiblement fier de lui. Maheureusement son bonheur fut de courte durée. Naruto fut appeler pour aider Sakura a servir les plats. Ils grimacèrent tous les deux et se levèrent. Ils descendirent côte à côte, suivit par une Ino mécontente d'être délaissée ainsi au profit d'un domestique.

La mère de Sasuke remarqua immédiatement cette préférence et pinça les lèvres. Un tel comportement était inadmissible devant le père d'Ino. Elle fusilla son fils du regard qui lui répondit par un sourire malicieux. Sa rage augmenta d'autant plus et elle préféra la laisser exploser :

"Naruto ! Tu vas te dépêcher oui ! Tu crois qu'on va manger à quelle heure hein ? File en cuisine !"

Le concerné lui lança un regard noir qu'elle soutint. Sasuke posa sa main sur son bras pour l'inciter à se calmer. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par sa colère, ça serait la plus mauvaise chose qu'il puisse faire.

"Vas-y Naruto." murmura-t-il.

"Bien." répondit-il en se dirigeant en cuisine.

"Il faudra penser à surveiller davantage ton domestique Sasuke." susurra sa mère.

"Il faudra penser à surveiller davantage ta conduite envers lui mère." répondit-il sur le même ton.

Piquée au vif par tant d'insolence, elle ne répondit pas, se détourna et rejoignit la table. Sakura et Naruto avaient déjà déposés les entrées, aussi ils s'occupaient de tirer les chaises pour installer les invités. Une fois la manoeuvre terminée, ils se retirèrent dans la cuisine et attendirent qu'on leur demande de retirer les entrées et d'amenner les plats.

Naruto en avait marre. Il s'ennuyait avec cette fille qui ne parlait jamais. Même quand il essayait d'entamer la conversation elle répondait à peine, de peur d'être surprise à flaner. Naruto avait beau lui répéter qu'ils avaient droit de discuter elle ne préférait pas prendre le risque. Si seulement il était assez effronté pour regagner la salle à manger et s'installer aux côtés de Sasuke. De là où il était, il voyait bien que c'était un calvaire pour le brun de rester à côté d'Ino. Et puis il le _ressentait_ et cela lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Il savait exactement ce que ressentait Sasuke et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. C'était tout simplement insupportable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto et Sakura furent appelés pour débarasser les entrées et pour apporter le plat principal. Naruto se chargea d'apporter le plat et resta a table pour servir. Evidemment, il avait choisit cette option pour rester un peu avec Sasuke et pour écouter la conversation. Les aristocrates pensaient toujours que les domestiques étaient trop stupide pour saisir l'envergure d'une discussion. Il allait donc jouer sur ça. Son statut allait être le temps d'un instant un avantage. Evidemment, Sasuke avait tout de suite deviné ce que signifiait ce geste et il lui lança un sourire discret, auquel Naruto répondit furtivement.

"Comme vous le savez mon cher Inoichi, depuis très longtemps nos familles sont amies. Et c'est également depuis très longtemps que nous encourageons nos enfants à être le plus proche possible."

"Ça ne date que d'une vingtaines d'années mère." interrompit Sasuke qui comptait bien jouer à fond son rôle de rebelle.

"Aucune importance. J'ai pu aisément remarquer que votre fille était particulièrement attachée à mon fils." dit-elle dans un sourire presque machiavélique.

"Exact. Ino me parle tout le temps de Sasuke, elle attends ces diners avec toujours plus d'impatience. C'est vraiment touchant de voir à quel point elle s'est attaché à lui."

"Oui, vous avez raison. C'est pour ça que je pensais que..."

"Mère, désolé de vous interrompre encore une fois mais, je ne partage pas le même engouement qu'Ino à son égard."

La mère de Sasuke vira au rouge et elle faillit recracher son vin. Ses lèvres devinrent blanches et se mirent à trembler. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour pouvoir articuler une parole.

"V-voyons, Sasuke pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Enfin tu t'entends_ très _bien avec Ino, n'est-ce pas ? Cesse de dire des sottises voyons. Ne laisse pas ta timidité prendre le dessus. Laisses-nous donc discuter en adultes."

"Je dis juste ce que je pense, il me semble que ce n'est pas interdit."

"Ça suffit Sasuke ! Maintenant tu te tais et tu nous laisse discuter de votre avenir !"

"Mais j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux ! Si vous discutez de mon avenir ça me regarde et j'ai le droit d'exposer mon opinion, même si ce n'est pas le même que le tiens !"

"Tais-toi ! Tu m'entends ? Tais-toi ! Tu n'as aucune idée de l'avenir qui te convient ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est bon pour toi et pour nous ! Même Itachi est plus responsable que toi !"

"Alors il n'a qu'à épouser l'autre blonde hypocrite à ma place !" cracha-t-il.

Sa mère sursauta et porta sa main à son coeur. Elle lança un regard rempli de haine à son fils et détourna son regard vers le père d'Ino qui était resté de marbre, quoiqu'un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

"Je suis vraiment désolée Inoichi. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend ces derniers temps. Depuis que son _petit domestique _est à la maison il fait tout de travers. Vraiment il faudra remédier à ça." marmonna-t-elle.

Naruto se racla la gorge derrière elle et elle sursauta de nouveau. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le toisa d'un air mauvais.

"Eh bien que fais-tu là ? Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?"

"J'attends tout simplement pour servir le plat madame." répondit-il tout sourire.

"Ah oui. Et bien vas-y qu'attends-tu ?!"

"Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre." dit-il toujours sur le même ton faussement enjoué.

Il servit rapidement les plats et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Vraiment il ne savait pas où cette discussion allait les mener. La mère de Sasuke avait l'air tellement déterminée à le marier à Ino, s'en était presque affligeant. Comment pouvait-elle agir comme ça tout en sachant ce que pensait son fils ? C'était inadmissible.

Le reste du repas se passa plus ou moins dans la même ambiance. La mère de Sasuke relançait toujours le père d'Ino sur leur future union, Sasuke protestait et se faisait rembarrer. Itachi restait silencieux, se contentant de reprendre son frère lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes. Avant il aurait défendu son frère. Seulement depuis quelques années il avait changé de camp, sans grande explication, et depuis il prenait toujours le partit de sa mère. Sasuke avait beaucoup souffert de se changement soudain de comportement. En plus de ça, Itachi ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, et il lui était impossible d'avoir des explications. Vraiment ça vie était bien triste... Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Naruto. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant depuis longtemps. Il était un peu comme sa bouée de sauvetage, il l'avait sauvé de la noyade et l'avait empêché de sombrer.

Malheureusement sa vie n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'il l'aimerait. Sa mère ne le lâcherait jamais. Du moins, pas tant qu'il vivrait sous son toit et qu'il serait dépendant du clan Uchiha...


	6. La haine vient de l'amour

**_Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour ma très longue absence ^^ je vais essayer de me rattraper en publiant un peu plus souvent! Voila le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! on avance on avance, lentement mais surement ! Sur ce je vous laisse lire! Enjoy and Reviews!!_**

Les ailes de l'espoir.

_**Chapitre 6 : La haine vient de l'amour.**_

"Alors ça va ? La soirée n'a pas été trop dure pour toi ?"

"J'ai connu pire. Heureusement que tu étais là."

Les deux jeunes hommes qui discutaient à voix basse se sourirent. La famille Yamanaka était enfin rentrée chez elle. Ils étaient de nouveau tous les deux. Cependant, les problèmes n'étaient pas partis en même temps qu'Ino. Ils étaient toujours là, dans la tête et dans le coeur de Sasuke. Sa mère était absolument convaincu qu'une union entre lui et Ino ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Elle finirait par arriver à ses fins, comme toujours... Sasuke la connaissait trop bien. Si elle avait décidé de son avenir, il ne pourrait rien fait pour l'empêcher de mettre son plan à exécution. Encore s'il avait put compter sur le soutient de son frère, il aurait eu une chance. Mais là... C'était définitivement trop tard. Itachi était contre lui et c'était irrévocable. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre les raisons de son soudain changement de comportement envers lui. Cela datait de peu. Juste avant la mort du dernier compagnon de Sasuke. Il avait espéré trouver du réconfort auprès de son frère mais celui-ci lui avait déjà fermé son coeur depuis longtemps. Il n'a jamais donné d'explications, laissant Sasuke dans son océan de solitude et de tristesse.

"On va se coucher ?" demanda l'ange blond.

"Oui. La soirée a été éprouvante." répondit le brun quelque peu distrait.

Ils montèrent tous les deux en silence et allèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ils partageaient le même lit. A présent cela ne dérangeait plus Naruto. Il trouvait même cela agréable, rassurant et réconfortant. Au moins il n'était pas seul. Mieux valait la présence d'un homme que rien du tout.

"A quoi est-ce que tu pense ?" demanda Naruto pendant que Sasuke s'allongeait à côté de lui.

"A rien de spécial. Juste à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment."

"Ça fait quand même beaucoup de choses." sourit Naruto.

"En effet..." marmonna Sasuke.

"Dis moi, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas bien compris. Ton frère, il est du même avis que ta mère où il fait ça juste pour t'emmerder ?"

"Depuis quelques années il a... changé de camp. Avant il me soutenait tout le temps et puis soudainement, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il s'est rangé du côté de ma mère."

"Il ne t'a pas donné d'explications ?" demanda Naruto.

"Non, aucune. C'est arrivé peu avant la mort de mon dernier domestique. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui il m'a tourné le dos, comme si je n'étais plus rien pour lui."

Sa voix s'étrangla dans ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot. Il ne pleurait pas, mais ces souvenirs lui étaient très douloureux. Ce frère avec qui il était si proche était devenu un étranger du jour au lendemain. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Son coeur refusait d'accepter une chose aussi cruelle. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour mériter ça. Du moins pas à sa connaissance.

"Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il ait été jaloux de ta relation avec ton domestique ?" demanda Naruto soudain très intéressé.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Sasuke qui n'avait pas bien suivit.

"Ben... Si tu t'entendais super bien avec ton ancien domestique et que tu as délaissé ton frère alors que vous étiez très proches, ça a pu créer de la jalousie en lui. Peut-etre qu'il t'en veux de l'avoir délaissé et que maintenant il te le fais payer. Enfin je dis ça, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais c'est quelque chose de possible, non ?"

"Sûrement. Je ne pense pas avoir été distant cependant. Je suis toujours resté très proche de lui. Bien sûr moins qu'avant, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais coupé les ponts comme lui il l'a fait."

"Dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'en veux. Est-ce que ça serait possible qu'il soit amoureux d'Ino et qu'il t'en veuille parce que c'est toi qui va l'épouser ?"

Sasuke explosa de rire, ce qui eut le don de surprendre Naruto.

"Absolument pas ! Il la déteste autant que moi, jamais il ne la voudrait à ses côtés pour l'éternité !"

"Ah oui j'avais oublié ce qu'un engagement représentait pour vous. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose que pour les humains." répondit Naruto en souriant.

"En effet." répondit Sasuke en souriant aussi. "Et puis, il n'y a pas de possibilité de divorce chez les Maitres Ailés."

"Serieux ? Mais, si tu ne t'entends plus avec ta femme ou que tu ne l'aime plus, tu fais comment ?"

"Tu reste avec elle. On a pas le choix. Les Maitres Ailés doivent protéger leur clan, ils doivent être le plus unis possible. Même si l'amour devient haine, il faut se forcer a continuer de vivre ensemble. Mais moi je sais que même en me forçant je ne pourrais jamais la supporter plus de deux heures d'affilées."

"Je te comprends. J'ai pu constater pourquoi tu la détestais tant et je te comprends."

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire là dessus, ça n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine. Son destin était cellé et qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Seulement, sans le soutient de son frere ça allait etre compliqué. Il avait vu Itachi changer brusquement. Ca avait commencé dans son regard, où pour la première fois de sa longue vie il y avait lu du mépris, du dégout, de la haine. Puis dans son attitude. Il lui parlait de moins en moins, puis plus du tout. Il était constament en train de l'éviter, de le fuir. Cette attitude avait profondément blessé Sasuke qui était déjà très mal à l'époque. Au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son frere, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son réconfort, il n'avait trouvé que de la froideur et une distance insoutenable. Sa peine en avait été plus grande. Comme s'il perdait une personne chere a ses yeux pour la deuxième fois. Perdre deux être coup sur coup c'était bien trop difficile à supporter et à assumer seul. Heureusement que Naruto était là maintenant. Sa présence était un réconfort immense. Il ne le remercierait jamais de tout ce qu'il lui apportait. Il n'en avait probablement pas conscience, mais le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés influençait beaucoup sur son humeur. Un peu comme son ancien domestique. Il retrouvait plus ou moins les memes sensations avec Naruto. C'est surement pour ça qu'il l'appréciait autant. Il lui faisait revivre ces moments de bonheur qu'il avait connu avec son ancien compagnon. A quelques différences près.

"Je vais dormir Sasuke, je suis crevé." murmura le blond qui luttait jusqu'à présent contre la fatigue.

"Bien. Passe une bonne nuit Naruto. A demain matin." répondit le brun en remontant la couette sur lui.

"Merci, toi aussi. A demain."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit fut reposante, seulement pour Naruto. Sasuke n'avait cessé de se torturer les méninges. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait fait que son frère ne voulait plus lui parler. Mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait rien qui justifiait une telle attitude. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Tant qu'il ne demanderait pas d'explications a son frère, il n'en aurait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas trouver tout seul. Il devait donc lui demander directement. Mais il n'oserait jamais. Il avait bien trop peur de se faire rejeter une seconde fois. Si cela devait arriver, il ne le supporterait pas, il le savait. Il avait envie de connaitre la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre son existence en jeu. Car c'était véritablement de ça dont il était question. Si son frère le rejettait une nouvelle fois, son coeur ne le supporterait pas et il se laisserait probablement mourir de désespoir. Il s'assit au bord du lit, en proie a un violent conflit intérieur. Il luttait entre l'envie de savoir, et la peur de souffrir. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un grognement. Naruto ouvrit les yeux a ce moment là et regarda Sasuke. A le voir comme ça, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il allait mal. Et puis Naruto le savait, il pouvait ressentir sa peine. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main dans son dos, ce qui fit légèrement tressaillir Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sasuke ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Je... J'hésite à aller voir mon frère pour lui demander des explications. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette une deuxième fois et très sincèrement je ne sais pas si je le supporterais." répondit-il d'un ton calme mais lourd.

"Tu n'as rien a perdre Sasuke. Au pire, la situation reste comme elle est, au mieux tu connaitras les raisons de cette distance et tu pourras trouver un moyen d'y remédier."

"Non Naruto. Au pire mon frère me rejette une deuxième fois et je souffre de nouveau, au mieux il accepte de me parler mais pas de me pardonner ni de changer d'attitude. J'ai tout à perdre justement, je risque de le perdre lui et... de me perdre moi."

Naruto grimaça. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela signifiait. Il le savait, et cela lui faisait mal. Il préférait oublier cette dernière phrase, faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable de perdre Sasuke. Sans lui il n'était rien, il en avait conscience. Sasuke était tout pour lui. Son maitre, son ami, son confident, son réconfort, sa joie. S'il perdait ça il n'aurait plus rien. Et puis ça ne faisait aucun doute que sa mère en profiterait pour le récupérer et faire de lui son chien. Non il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de parler comme il le faisait. Il n'avait pas le droit d'annoncer des choses aussi affreuses sans tenir compte de ce que ressentait Naruto. C'était terriblement égoiste de sa part de parler de ça comme si cela ne signifiait rien. Comme s'il ne lui manquerait pas, comme si le perdre ne changerait rien pour lui. Son ventre se contractait douloureusement, et il ressentait un poids dans sa poitrine. Comme si son coeur était compressé. Sa respiration se fit plus courte, plus rapide. Il engoissait. L'idée de perdre Sasuke était tout simplement insupportable !

Sasuke ressentit la meme contraction dans son estomac, le même pincement au coeur. Au fur et à mesure que l'état émotionel de Naruto se dégradait, il en était de même pour Sasuke, à une plus petite échelle cependant. Juste assez pour deviner ce que l'autre ressentait. Juste assez pour savoir que _'sa moitié'_ n'allait pas bien. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit à quoi était du le malaise de Naruto. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra son poing sur son genoux. Il s'en voulait. Tout cela était de sa faute. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, sans imaginer que cela l'atteindrait à ce point et maintenant Naruto était triste, par sa faute ! Quel maitre indigne il faisait. Il lui avait pourtant promis de tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Il s'était promis de tout faire pour éviter de revivre _ça._ Et il était en train de répéter ses erreurs, encore et encore. La mort de son compagnon ne lui avait donc pas suffit ? Il fallait qu'il revive le même drame ? Il n'avait donc rien apprit ? Non il se refusait de croire ça. Il avait compris sa faute, il avait tout fait pour ne pas la refaire. Il ne perdrait pas Naruto, c'était hors de question. Machinalement, il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Naruto et réfugia sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Je suis désolé Naruto. Pardonne-moi je t'en pris. Je n'aurais jamais du parler comme ça excuse moi. Je n'imaginais pas que ça t'affecterait à ce point. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir infligé ça."

Naruto parut un moment surpris. Il avait presque oublié que Sasuke était capable de connaitre ce qu'il ressentait. Il sourit.

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquietes pas. Du moment que tu ne m'abandonnes pas, je ne t'en voudrais jamais." dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait réconfortant.

"Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner Naruto ! Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir."

"Ne t'excuse pas Sasuke, ça va je t'assure. Oublions ça d'accord ?"

"Oui. D'accord."

"Je pense que je devrais aller travailler maintenant. Avant que ta mère n'entre en gueulant que je suis en retard."

Sasuke lui sourit et Naruto se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer et passer son costume. Sasuke ne pu s'empecher de sourire et d'éprouver de la satisfaction et de la fierté en le voyant ainsi habillé. Il lui murmura un "bon courage" auquel Naruto répondit par un clin d'oeil avant de quitter la chambre. Le jeune brun se retrouva alors seul, une nouvelle fois. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il avait du sommeil à rattraper. C'était une des grandes différences qu'il y avait entre Naruto et Sasuke. Pendant que l'un travaillait dur, l'autre se reposait. Ou du moins essayait de ne pas se torturer l'esprit et trouver le sommeil, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile pour notre ange. Il trouvait sa vie bien compliquée décidément. Entre son futur mariage avec Ino, la haine que son frère éprouvait pour lui et la cicatrice dans son coeur - qui refusait de se refermer depuis la mort de son compagnon, cela commençait à faire beaucoup de choses, même pour un Maitre Ailé. S'il avait sut qu'un jour l'amour de son frère se transformerait en une haine aussi féroce... C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se rend compte qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'une mince frontière. Visiblement, les deux étaient liées. Cela lui semblait être assez logique. Lorsqu'on aime énormément une personne et que celle-ci nous déçoit ou nous trahit, on se met à la hair de façon démesurée. Tout l'amour qu'on avait alors pour elle se transforme en une haine qui agit comme un poison dans le coeur et la tête. Son frère le haissait visiblement, même s'il en ignorait les raisons il ne pouvait ignorer cela. Tout l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour Sasuke s'était peu à peu transformé en haine, puis il s'était laissé consumé par cette haine. Sasuke sentait bien au fond de lui que cette haine, née d'un amour incomensurable, ne redeviendrait jamais amour. S'il était possible de passer de l'amour à la haine, Sasuke doutait que l'inverse soit faisable. La haine qu'Itachi ressentait pour lui était certainement plus puissante que l'amour qu'il avait éprouvé. Leurs années de bonheur étaient terminées, il le savait.

Malgré cela, il tentait de se persuader du contraire. Il voulait retrouver leur complicité d'antant, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas possible. A défaut de redevenir complices, il voulait au moins pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Itachi. Comprendre pourquoi il avait changé de comportement, comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il le haisse à ce point. Il était résolu a lui parler. Il le ferait. Un jour. Dès qu'il en aurait le courage. Mais dans ce cas, s'il attendait d'être assez courageux pour ça, il ne le ferait jamais. Il devait savoir. Tant pis s'il devait se prendre une claque dans la figure, au moins il serait fixé. Il soupira et se redressa, rassemblant son courage. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre d'Itachi. A cette heure-ci il y était sûrement encore. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de se décider à frapper à la porte. Finalement il laissa sa main s'abattre dessus, d'une manière lourde et hésitante. La réponse fut immédiate.

"Qui est-ce ?" lança la voix de son frère de l'autre côté de la porte.

La réponse de Sasuke fut un peu plus longue a venir.

"C-C'est moi, Sasuke." balbutia-t-il.

Un silence. Puis de nouveau sa voix :

"Entre."

Sasuke avait très bien perçu tout le mépris qu'il avait mit dans ce simple mot. Il ouvrit la porte timidement et entra. Cependant il n'avança pas jusqu'a à son frère. Il referma la porte et s'appuya dessus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda Itachi sans même le regarder.

"Je voudrais qu'on discute..." répondit Sasuke en baissant les yeux.

"Et de quoi est-ce que toi et moi on pourrait bien discuter ?"

Il avait insisté sur chaque mot pour insufler un maximum de haine dans sa phrase.

"Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me hais, Itachi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui t'aurais déplu ? Ou bien dit une chose blessante qui ferait que tu m'en veuille maintenant ? J'ai eu beau chercher je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me déteste. On était si proches avant, si complice ! On était toujours ensemble, toujours en train de rire ! Tu prenais sans cesse ma défense devant notre mère, tu étais toujours là pour me réconforter et maintenant... Maintenant tu ne me regardes même plus, tu ne me parles plus. Les seuls regards que tu m'accordent sont remplis de reproches et de haine, les seules paroles que tu prononces sont aussi douloureuse que ton regard. Pourquoi Itachi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu as changé à ce point à mon égard ?"

Tout en parlant Sasuke s'était avancé vers son frère, machinalement. Il avait débalé d'un coup tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Ca avait été plus facile qu'il le pensait, mais est-ce que cela suffirait ? A voir la tête que faisait son frère, il doutait que ses paroles eurent un quelconque effet sur lui. Anxieu, il attendait la réponse de son frère.

"Tu n'es pas si idiot. Tu as remarqué que mes sentiments envers toi avaient changés. Bravo _'petit frère'_." la haine qu'il insufla dans cette désignation provoqua une sorte de déchirure dans le coeur de Sasuke. "Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps cela à changé ? Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps tu as cessé d'exister dans mon coeur ?"

Sasuke réprima sa peine et se contenta de répondre :

"Il me semble que c'était un peu avant _sa_ mort..."

"Exact. Tu es plutot perspicace. Maintenant je vais te dire pourquoi je te hais. Sasuke, c'est difficile de se rendre compte qu'une personne qu'on connait depuis toujours n'est pas celle que l'on croit. De ta part ça m'a énormément déçu. Quand je pense que depuis toutes ces années tu me mentais, tu nous mentais tous ! Il ne m'était pas difficile après ça de comprendre pourquoi tu ne voulais pas d'une épouse. Sasuke, ce que tu es me répugne. Pour moi, tu n'es plus mon frère. Mon frère est mort ce jour là. Ce fameux jour où j'ai tout compris. Ce jour où tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi s'est transformée progressivement, puis définitivement en haine. Cette haine ne se consumera jamais, elle restera toujours présente, elle ne s'atténuera même pas. Je te hais, je te méprise et je t'ai chassé de mon coeur, Sasuke."

Le jeune brun resta bouche bée devant les paroles si blessantes de son frère. Il était encore plus perdu qu'avant de venir. De quel jour parlait-il ? Qu'avait-il vu ou compris ce jour là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait qui justifiait une telle haine ? Pourquoi disait-il qu'il avait menti à tout le monde ? Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Il ne lui avait jamais mentit, il n'aurait jamais fait ça à son frère ! Il était en plein cauchemard. C'était impossible une explication pareil, cela n'avait pas de sens. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu ? Pour quelque chose qui n'avait ni queue ni tête ? Non... Il ne se contenterait pas de ça...

"Mais... Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens Itachi. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que tu me déteste à ce point ! Pour que tu renie la place que j'avais dans ton coeur !"

"Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es tout simplement pas celui que je pensais. Tu es un étranger pour moi, tu l'es devenu brusquement. Crois moi, ça m'a fait énormément de peine à moi aussi. Ce que tu as fait est tout simplement impardonnable. Maintenant sors, va-t-en. Laisse-moi tranquil et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole."

Sasuke obéit. Il était tellement abasourdit qu'il n'était plus capable de protester. C'était un cauchemard, ce n'était pas possible. Ce dont il parlait n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais, de quoi parlait-il au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait découvert de si choquant ? Sasuke sursauta et se mit à trembler. Non... Se pourrait-il que... ? Impossible... Il ne pouvait sagir de ça... Tout mais pas _ça_...


	7. L'incident

**_Hey ! The return ! Hum... Désolée pour cette, très très très (très ?) longue absence... J'arrive pas a croire que ça fait deja deux ans... Gomeeeenn! Disons que j'ai laché fanfiction pendant un bon moment et ensuite, dur dur de retrouver l'inspiration ! Mais ça y est ! La machine est relancée et je vais essayer de publier le plus souvent possible ! Disons un chapitre toutes les semaines, en fonction de l'inspiration ! Bon on en apprend un peu plus sur Sasuke et son ancien domestique dans ce chapitre... Mais l'heures des grandes révélations n'est pas encore venu ! Alors j'espere que vous recommencerez a suivre (ou commencerez pour certain) et surtout que ça vous plaira ! Bon vous savez comment ça marche, les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises sont sources de motivations pour les pauvres auteurs que nous sommes, alors j'attends vos comm' avec impatience en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! Enjoy !_**

Les ailes de l'espoir.

_**Chapitre 7 : L'incident.**_

_Sasuke sursauta et se mit à trembler. Non... Se pourrait-il que... ? Impossible... Il ne pouvait sagir de ça... Tout mais pas ça..._

Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il n'avait pas imaginé a quel point la haine de son frere était tenace. Il ne s'était pas attendu a se faire rejeter de manière aussi violente. Alors il avait définitivement perdu sa place dans son coeur ? C'étaient bien ses paroles. Comment cela était-il possible ? Meme si c'était du a ce qu'il pensait, cela ne justifiait pas une haine aussi intense. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout, il s'était simplement contenté de vivre et d'etre lui-meme. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions a propos de ça. Et meme s'il en avait été surpris au début, au final cela lui semblait naturel. Mais visiblement son frere ne partageait pas cet avis. Si c'était vraiment la raison de sa haine, alors il était évident que jamais il ne changerait d'attitude. Il avait définitivement perdu son frere, a cause de ce qu'il était. Pourtant, il ne pouvait lutter contre ça. Il n'avait jamais choisis d'etre ou ne pas etre. Comment son frere pouvait-il lui reprocher une chose qu'il ne controlait pas...

Il serra ses poings sur ses genoux. Une vague de violence l'envahi. L'atmosphère devint terriblement lourde dans sa chambre, s'en était presque étouffant. Sasuke ne faisait rien pour se calmer, laissant cette atmosphère dégénérer. Le poids qu'il ressentait sur ses épaules ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire cela lui faisait du bien d'exterioriser ce qu'il ressentait. Ses ailes se déployèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, déchirant au passage sa chemise. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang et un long grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa colère commençait a prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et pour une fois il n'irait pas contre. Sa respiration se faisait haletante, une veine battait fortement sur sa tempe et ses mains se mirent a trembler avec force. Il rejeta sa tete en arrière et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette atmosphère chargée de violence. Oui, a ce moment là, il ressentait beaucoup de violence en lui mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Il aurait aimé tout casser, tout envoyer en l'air et fracasser la moindre chose se trouvant sur son chemin. Un sourire sadique s'affichait sur son visage, dévoilant ses dents incroyablement blanches et aiguisées. Ses ongles avaient légèrement poussés, se transformant peu a peu en griffes meurtrières.

En temps normal, il n'aimait pas se voir comme ça. L'image d'une bete feroce, assoifée de violence et de meurtres. En ce moment c'était les seules pensées qu'il avait dans la tete. Faire du mal, prendre plaisir a ça. Il en avait tellement envie, juste pour se défouler, passer sa colère et sa tristesse. Massacrer par pur plaisir, juste pour se divertir. Il lui arrivait de le faire, assez régulièrement il y a encore quelques années. Sa colère était passée lorsqu'il avait rencontré son dernier domestique. C'était pendant l'attaque d'un clan qu'il l'avait vu pour la premiere fois. Son frere et lui, encore très proches a l'époque, étaient partis a l'assaut d'un village voisin. Bien que leur clan se disait pacifique, il leur arrivait de vouloir _'passer leurs nerfs' _de temps en temps. Et pour ça, rien de tel que des petites attaques sur les clans rivaux. Rien de bien méchant, une dizaine de morts tout au plus. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de "massacre", non, c'était juste, de la "distraction"...

Ce jour là, cela s'était passé différemment. Un humain, probablement appartenant a l'autre clan, s'était retrouvé mêlé au conflit par accident. Evidemment il avait été durement touché pendant leur guerilla, et avant de s'enfuir, Sasuke avait emporté l'innocent avec lui. De retour a sa demeure, il avait fait passer ça pour un trophée de chasse pour éviter d'avoir a répondre a des questions. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait motivé a récupérer cet imprudent, mais il l'avait fait et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Quelque chose l'avait attiré en lui. Il s'était empressé de le soigner, et une fois la guérison terminée, il avait du lui expliquer ce qu'il était devenu. Les explications étaient passées beaucoup plus clairement, et beaucoup plus calmement qu'avec Naruto. Etant donné que l'humain vivait deja dans une maison de Maitres Ailés, il ne lui avait pas été difficile d'accepter la chose. Il lui était meme arrivé d'assister a ces étranges processus, revant secretement d'en subir un pour devenir lui aussi demi-ange. Sa reconnaissance envers Sasuke n'avait pas d'égale. Il n'avait pas été spécialement malheureux dans son autre clan, mais etre lié a un Maitre Ailé le remplissait d'une joie sans limite. De plus, il n'était pas relié a nimporte quel maitre ailé : le clan Uchiha était l'un des plus puissants avec les clans Yamanaka, Hyuga, Nara et Inuzuka. De nombreux autres clans peuplaient secretement la Terre, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi puissants que les autres.

Les alliances n'étaient pas clairement définies entre les clans, mais disons qu'entre les Hyuga et les Uchiha ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour. Tous étaient plus ou moins rivaux, chacun cherchant a défendre sa puissance et son territoire, mais ces deux clans là n'étaient pas en bons termes. L'humain que Sasuke avait recueillit venait d'une branche éloigné de ce clan, pas assez proche heureusement pour déclancher des représailles.

Le petit protégé de Sasuke lui était dévoué plus que de raison, et au fur et a mesure, leur relation se transforma en une profonde amitié. Ces liens n'échappèrent pas a son frere ainé qui commençait a y voir là quelque chose de mauvais. L'influence de ce demi-ange sur son frère ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait changé le comportement du cadet, le rendant beaucoup plus doux et beaucoup moins utile au clan. Cela il n'y pouvait rien, mais il le reprochait néanmoins avec véhémence au coupable. Petit a petit, il l'éloignait de son frère, jusqu'a ce que celui-ci ne participe plus a aucune attaque, meme pas la plus insignifiante. Leur complicité morbide s'effaçait peu a peu et cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sasuke. Il se sentait bien avec sa création, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne se rendait pas compte que doucement il s'éloignait de sa famille et de son frère qu'il aimait tant. Il ne pensait pas aux conséquences, ni au mal que l'ainé pouvait ressentir lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble. La jalousie, puis doucement la haine et le mépris prenaient le dessus dans son coeur meurtris. Ce n'étais pas dirigé contre son frère, mais plutot contre son domestique. C'était l'une des raisons qui lui faisait détester les demi-anges. Le lien de sang qu'ils entretenaient avec leur maitre était tellement puissant qu'il influençait énormément leurs comportements. Ce satané demi-ange lui avait littéralement volé son frere, il avait volé sa place dans son coeur. Les sentiments que l'un ressentait étaient partagés avec l'autre. Il n'était donc pas difficile de se faire manipuler.

Itachi voulait croire a cette idée de manipulation. Jamais il n'aurait admit que cela puisse etre sincère, cela serait revenu a céder sa place volontairement, ne pouvant rien faire contre la puissance des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Cet étrangé avait pervertis l'esprit de son frère, il l'avait fait changer du tout au tout, de manière imperceptible, lentement, pour le transformer totalement. Il perdait son frère de jour en jour, incapable d'arreter de processus, incapable de faire réagir son frere.

Sasuke ne savait rien, n'avait rien vu. Il s'était contenté d'etre lui meme, de vivre et d'aimer sans attendre.

Une aura malsaine l'entourait maintenant. Oui, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Si tout allait de travers, c'était uniquement la faute de son idiot de frere ! Comment pouvait-il le rejeter ainsi ? Lui qui avait tant fait pour lui, toujours. Il grogna une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie déferla dans la pièce. L'air était lourd, menaçant. De l'autre coté de la demeure, un petit ange blond ressentait ce changement, et son ventre se contractait douloureusement devant l'état de son maitre. Plus que quelques minutes et il pourrait enfin le rejoindre et tenter de le calmer.

Naruto termina rapidement son service, baclant les dernières taches ménagères. Il se précipita a l'étage et entra dans la chambre de Sasuke, non sans une certaine hésitation. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il faillit plier les deux genoux devant tant de tension. Sasuke était toujours assis sur son lit, la tete en arrière, grognant horriblement et souriant de façon malsaine. La tension oppressait la poitrine de Naruto, il avait du mal a respirer, il se sentait prisonnier de cette énergie que dégageait son maitre. Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir face à ça. Après tout, la magie il n'y connaissait rien. Il s'approcha lentement de Sasuke, redoutant une réaction violente de sa part. Il s'arreta a quelques mètres.

"Sasuke ?" hésita-t-il. "Sasuke tu..."

Il se raidit et se mordit la lèvre lorsque l'intéressé ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux rouges sombres brillaient d'une lueur malveillante, et un sourire carnassier étirait désormais ses lèvres. Il ressemblait aux vampires qu'il avait vu de si nombreuses fois dans les films de science fiction. Naruto déglutit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke, il ressentait une certaine crainte. Après tout, d'après les propres paroles de son maitre, les Maitres Ailés pouvaient etre bien plus dangereux et violents que la plupart des humains. Naruto avait du mal a imaginer Sasuke _'violent'_. Mais a cet instant il lui semblait que ses paroles étaient vraies, et son instinct lui criait de se méfier et de s'éloigner. Seulement il refusait d'obéir a sa crainte. Sasuke n'était pas seulement son maitre, il était aussi son ami et jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Il s'accroupit en face de lui, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, et posa doucement sa main sur le genou du brun. La réaction fut immédiate. Naruto eut a peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une nouvelle vague d'aura se déversa, envoyant Naruto et plusieurs objets s'écraser contre les murs. Naruto gémit de douleur et lança un regard apeuré a son maitre. Il mit sa main derrière sa tete, sentant une intense chaleur a cet endroit et constata qu'elle était pleine de sang. Son maitre, qui lui avait promis tant de fois de le protéger, venait de le blesser, et pas qu'a moitié. Légèrement sonné, Naruto regarda en direction de Sasuke, son regard remplit de doutes et de questions.

"Pourquoi ? Sasuke..."

A la vue du sang et du regard perdu de son demi-ange, celui-ci se calma instantanément. Toute la tension retomba d'un coup, relachant la pression qui était exercée. Ses ailes se replièrent dans son dos et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur noire. L'atmosphère redevint paisible, le calme après la tempete.

Il s'approcha rapidement du blond et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

"Naruto, je..."

"Degages !" hurla Naruto tendis qu'il se dégageait vivement des mains de Sasuke.

"Naruto... Je t'en pries..."

"Casses-toi je te dis ! Fou moi la paix !"

Il se leva et tituba, encore assomé du choc qu'il avait reçu sur la tete. Sasuke se redressa d'un bond et retint le blond qui s'écroula dans ses bras, a moitié sonné.

"Naruto je suis désolé... Je t'en prie écoutes moi..."

"Fermes-la..." marmonna Naruto beaucoup moins convaincant. "Ne me touches pas..."

Sasuke soupira et installa Naruto sur le lit. Il le fit légèrement pivoter pour voir l'etat de la plaie du blond.

"La plaie se referme deja. Tu iras mieux bien vite. Ecoutes, je..."

"Laisses-moi. Ne parles pas. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu avais promis... Tu avais promis que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal !"

"Naruto..." Sasuke soupira. "Je n'étais plus moi meme... Si tu me laissais t'expliquer..."

"Je veux pas de tes explications merdiques ! T'aurais pu me tuer !"

"Ne dis pas nimporte quoi... Jamais je..."

"Tais toi ! Arrete de dire jamais ! Tu avais promis... Vas-t-en. Laisse moi tranquille."

"Très bien... Je suis désolé..."

Sasuke se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Naruto qui tressaillit a ce contact.

"Ne me touches pas. Je me fous pas mal de tes excuses."

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre et s'éloigna, le coeur serré. Il avait fait une lourde erreur. Peut-être qu'il venait de ruiner son amitié avec Naruto. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ? Il l'avait blessé, alors qu'il lui avait promis ne jamais le faire. Comment pourrait-il le regarder dans les yeux sans craindre un nouvel écart de son comportement ? L'image qu'il avait vu de lui avait du le terrifier et alors qu'il essayait de le calmer, lui l'avait repoussé, allant meme jusqu'a le blesser, simplement parce qu'il avait laissé la tristesse et la colère l'envahir. Les sentiments sombres qui lui serraient le coeur avaient été plus forts que ceux qu'ils éprouvaient pour Naruto. Comment avait-il pu etre aussi stupide ? Comment avait-il pu prendre délibérément le risque de le perdre ? La mort de son premier compagnon n'avait donc pas suffit. Pourquoi avait-il balayé ce bonheur naissant, simplement par égoisme ? La peur de souffrir ? Cela ne justifiait en rien son attitude. Il était bien avec Naruto et il venait de tout gacher. Si celui-ci décidait de partir a cause de cet incident, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Sasuke descendit et sortit rapidement de la maison. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il decida donc d'aller dans le magnifique jardin qui entourait la propriété. Un endroit calme, paisible, immense, ou il aurait tout le loisir de ruminer sa bétise. Il marcha un long moment dans les allées bordées de cerisiers en fleurs. A cette période de l'année, ils avaient tous fleuris et étaient vraiment magnifiques. Leurs fleurs blanches, légèrement teintées de rose, se balançaient lentement au rythme du vent. Certaines finissaient par etre emportées et entamaient alors une dance délicate, jouant avec les courants d'airs qui les portaient doucement a travers le ciel, les faisant tourner quelques minutes pour enfin les déposer tranquillement sur le sol. C'était un spectacle raffiné qui plaisait particulièrement a Sasuke. Cela avait le don de le calmer. Il s'arretait de temps a autre pour admirer une fleur plus qu'une autre. S'émerveillant silencieusement sur quelques détails, une fleur poussée au mileu des graviers, une rose blanche parmis les rouges... Touche de pureté dans cette couleur sanglante.

Lorsqu'il jugeait qu'il était suffisament calme et près a affronter la colère et les reproches de son ami, il retourna dans sa maison, laissant ce morceau de paradis derrière lui. Il espérait que Naruto s'était apaisé, n'ayant pas remarqué la petite tete blonde qui l'observait depuis la fenetre de sa chambre, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

Il hesita un instant avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre. Il l'entrouvrit lentement, jeta un oeil pour voir si Naruto dormait. Il était sur le lit, le dos tourné a la porte. Sasuke entra doucement et s'installa avec précaution sur le lit. Après avoir gardé le silence quelques minutes, attendant une réaction de la part du blond, il se racla la gorge et prit la parole d'une voix douce et chaude.

"Naruto... Je m'en veux énormément pour ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Ah oui ?" répondit celui-ci sur un ton froid. "Moi aussi je t'en veux."

"Je le sais. Tu n'imagines pas a quel point je me sens mal..."

"Si, le sais... Je le _sens_."

"Tu penses pouvoir me pardonner ?" demanda Sasuke dont le ventre se serrait a chaque minute.

"Je n'en sais rien." répondit Naruto qui ressentait l'angoisse de son maitre et qui comptait bien en jouer un peu.

"Mais..."

"Tais-toi. Tu m'a blessé, et pas que physiquement ! Nan mais tu t'rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? De l'état dans lequel t'étais ? Tu m'a fais flipper !"

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre.

"J'suis serieux Sasuke. Comment tu veux que j'ai encore confiance en toi ? Qui me dis que tu ne recommenceras pas ?"

"Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Bien sur que tu peux avoir confiance !"

"C'est peut-être évident pour toi, mais pas pour moi. J'ai aucune idée de ce qui t'es passé par la tete ! Peut-être que tu voulais vraiment me tuer finalement ?"

"QUOI ? Mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles !"

Sasuke avait fermement saisit les deux épaules de Naruto et l'avait secoué avec frénésie.

"C'est le coup que tu as reçu sur la tete qui te fait dire des bétises pareilles ! Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que je veuilles te tuer ? Je tiens a toi Naruto je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre !"

Naruto se dégagea des bras de Sasuke et le regarda avec colère.

"Arretes de me secouer comme ça ! Tu vas rouvrire la plaie !"

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu étais dans cet état, et là, peut-être que je pourrais te pardonner." dit le blond tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Mmmh... Très bien." Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dévoiler ça a Naruto, mais il semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Il lui expliqua alors l'entrevue avec son frère, comment celui-ci l'avait reçu avec froideur, les horribles paroles qu'il avait prononcé, le trou formé dans son coeur. Les reproches qu'il lui faisait pour une raison inconnue. Pas tout a fait inconnue en fait, mais pour le moment Sasuke préférait garder ses suppositions pour lui. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'effrayer une nouvelle fois Naruto. Il lui raconta comment son frere lui avait fermé son coeur, lui disant qu'il avait mentit a tout le monde. La douleur que Sasuke avait alors ressentie, la colère également.

"Et puis il m'a dit finalement que je n'étais pas celui qu'il croyait, et que ce que j'étais le dégoutait."

"Mmmh, bizarre... Je sais ! En fait tu es gay et quand Itachi s'en est apperçu ça l'a dégouté !"

Les joues de Sasuke prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

"Q-Quoi ? M-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Oh ça va, je plaisantais ! Si tu étais gay je ne dormirais pas avec toi, j'aurais bien trop peur que tu abuses de moi pendant mon sommeil !"

"Idiot !"

Sasuke donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Naruto qui grimaça de douleur. Cependant il sourit a cette idée. Abuser de Naruto pendant son sommeil ne lui déplairait pas, c'était meme... très tentant. Mais jamais il ne pourrait faire ça, il avait bien trop peur de le perdre.

"Donc si je comprends bien, t'as laissé exploser ta colère juste a cause de ton frère ?" reprit Naruto, sortant ainsi Sasuke de sa reverie perverse.

"Oui... Je suis désolé."

"Je te pardonne, après tout, c'est pas vraiment ta faute."

Sasuke lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front, faisant légèrement rougir l'ange blond.

"Merci." murmura-t-il.

"Heu, de rien." répondit le blond tout en détournant les yeux.

Sasuke lui sourit. La soirée passa bien vite, beaucoup plus paisible et ils se mirent au lit de bonne humeur et réconciliés. Malgrés cet incident, leur amitié n'avait pas été entachée et Sasuke en était soulagé. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait de nouveau perdre un compagnon, et encore moins le tuer...


End file.
